Paintball Match
by speed killz
Summary: Kagome, Sango, And Ayame fight InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga.For the victor: Choosing someone from other team to date for a week. The boys really dont wanna lose this one! InuAya, KagKou SanMir. What? Ayame finds herself turned on when Inu fights her?
1. Chapter 1

One Shot, InuYasha X Ayame.

Paintball.

Paintball. It was something that they had been discussing the last week and a half, and it had all started with tensions at school. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga were in a vicious battle with Kagome, Sango and Ayame. Kagome liked Kouga, who liked Ayame, who liked InuYasha, who liked Ayame, and Miroku liked Sango, but she wasn't too interested. But none of them knew who liked who, and emotions were running high, and things were said at school that probably shouldn't have been said. So they decided to settle their differences with a little paintball match. To the winner went bragging rights and the chance to pick whoever they wanted from the losing team to date for a week. It was guys versus girls.

InuYasha walked into the arena, and nodded to the man behind the desk. Miroku and Kouga were right behind him, and all three of them had bought their own weapons, choosing not to rent the mediocre weapons available from the store. InuYasha was packing an AK replica-turned-paintball gun, and dual fully automatic pistols as a last resort. Miroku was loaded up with a P-90 look-alike, and Kouga opted for the light artillery, going in with a single handgun, and a few paint grenades. They walked out onto the field, and started to warm up, stretching their muscles to make sure they didn't pull one in the middle of a very important fight. InuYasha put on his paintball mask, and the others did the same. They watched the opposition walk out onto the field and walk down to their end of the field. They had rented an hour, so it had to be done within 60 minutes. InuYasha, clad in baggy green pants and an olive drab shirt, shoved a magazine into the bottom of his gun, screwing on his CO2 cylinder, and pulled back on the bolt, releasing it with a sharp 'Click!'

"Let's go!!" He shouted, and the others followed him toward the low barricades that separated them from the enemy. InuYasha ducked beneath the bunker, and waited until the rest of the team caught up to him.

"The other three are on the other side, probably sticking close together the way they do when we play dodgeball in Phys. ed." He said, indicating the other side of the bunker.

"Now logic dictates that we storm them right away and keep them from developing a battle plan like we are right now, but I think that we better play it safe, and take them out as a team, because it just takes a bit of bad luck, and we could be stuck with the wrong girl for a week." He said, and the others nodded.

"Now, I've seen their weapons as they walked onto the field. Kagome has a basic rifle that she rented from the guy in the booth, probably a semi automatic, couldn't be sure at this range." He said.

"Sango was carrying a big-ass mortar launcher, but we have to suspect that she has something else. Ayame has a fully automatic pair of Mac-10 style guns, fast as hell, and tiny to boot. Watch for them. She also had a rifle slung around her shoulder, so she probably is a bit better than the rest, having put that much money into her weapons." InuYasha said. Miroku nodded, and raised his hand.

"Yes?" InuYasha asked.

"Umm, yeah. How can you gather all this from just a few seconds glance, yet you have trouble adding two numbers together in math?" He asked.

InuYasha almost cried.

"We're in a battle for our pride and our choice of hot girls to date, and your asking me about math!?!" He yelled, glaring at Miroku.

"Focus man, focus!" He said. Miroku held up his hands.

"Okay man, chill. We'll win." He said. He raised his P-90 to his shoulder, and slipped his finger around the trigger.

"Let's kick some ass!" He cried, and jumped over the barrier, all out Pray-and-Spray. First he prayed, then he sprayed, shooting everywhere, hoping to hit someone.

InuYasha stared at him running across the field.

"Is he retarded?" InuYasha asked Kouga.

"I just friggin' told him not to storm them, he questions my intelligence, then runs out and starts shooting?" InuYasha said, shaking his head.

"He's gonna get slaughtered. And all you need to get out is two hits. He's dead." InuYasha said. He crouched down lower as a barrage of paintballs flew over his head.

Kouga hugged the ground, and crawled around the corner of the barricade, peeking out.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, and Kouga started laughing.

"What a retard!" Kouga exclaimed. "He was standing between two buildings, spraying everywhere, and when he went to reload, Ayame and Kagome stepped out and wasted him!" Kouga said, checking over his gun. His eight ounce cylinder wouldn't last long in a heavy fire-fight, and he only had about three of them, so he would have to make every shot count. But he had good accuracy anyway, He thought, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Damn, with Miroku down, it's just me and you." InuYasha said. A few more paintballs slammed into the dirt, inches from Kouga's face, and he retreated back behind the bunker. They heard several more flying overhead, and heard them slamming into the front of the plastic bunker they hid behind. Kouga grimaced, and when the shots stopped, he jumped up, locking his right arm, his gun in his hand. He aimed for Kagome, and pulled the trigger three times, before a hail of paintballs forced him to duck for cover.

"What's it like up there?" InuYasha asked, leaning his back against the bunker, obviously quite comfortable.

Kouga shok his head.

"Not good. It seems that the mortar they bought won't be pointed at the sky. They lowered it, and it's pointed right at us. I saw what they're loading it with though, and it ain't pretty. Plastic packing wads, about twenty paintballs a pack, anyone who gets caught in that thing is dead." He said. "Good news is, it takes time to reload."

"What about Sango and the rest of them?" InuYasha asked.

"I think I got a hit on Kagome, but all three of them are crouched behind this ultra low bunker, and almost all their upper bodies are visible. They're counting on the big gun to keep us pinned." Kouga said. InuYasha nodded, his mind running through each of the endless possibilities, each one ending with his team slaughtered by the monster that they had pointed at them. Except one.

InuYasha's eyes shone as he motioned to Kouga.

"This is how we'll do it..." He explained, whispering to Kouga. When he was finished, he saw Kouga grin and nod.

"Let's do it." Kouga said, leaning back against the bunker, closing his eyes.

InuYasha shook Kouga about half an hour later, and nothing had changed, except that they had about ten minutes to finish the battle, and the enemy had fired a few more rounds at them.

"It's time." InuYasha said, and Kouga stretched as much as he could without revealing himself.

Kouga crept to the edge, and peeked out, spotting the girls.

"Alright," He said. "Seems their distracted, seems they think that we've forfeited, or something like that. Time is right, InuYasha."

InuYasha grinned, flashing his fangs.

"The time is right, to kick some ass!" He said, and placed his gun barrel over the edge of the bunker. He kept his whole body behind the bunker, and just reached over the top, only his barrel visible, known as blind-firing, as he couldn't see where he was aiming.

"Alright, it seems they haven't noticed the barrel, InuYasha, you're good to go." Kouga said, still watching them.

"Then let's make them notice the damn barrel!" InuYasha replied, holding down the trigger.

The stream of paint flied toward the girls side of arena, and shrieks were heard as they all ducked for cover. InuYasha laughed, and emptied his mag, pulling his gun back. He reloaded, and started again, moving his gun around to lay down a thick stream of paint. Once that mag was used up, he reloaded for the final time, nodding to Kouga.

"GO!!" He yelled, and Kouga pulled the caps on his paint grenades. He threw one to the right, one to the left, and one directly ahead of him, and InuYasha waited a second. Right before they exploded, he rose up, spraying in the direction of the girls. The grenades went off, and paint splashed everywhere, a useful distraction, if nothing else. Kouga raised up, his handgun firing in all directions, amidst the shouts of "Retreat!" from the girls. They all ran back, away from the hail of paintballs and paint, but not before Sango grinned at them, paint flying toward her, narrowly missing her.

She mouthed the words 'Goodbye', and pulled the switch on the mortar, and InuYasha gulped. He threw himself to the right, yelling at Kouga to get down, and then the mortar exploded, sending a lot of paintballs toward them at very high speed. InuYasha hit the ground, and rolled, cursing as he felt paint fly by him, almost soaking him. Kouga, a bit slower, having just stood up, yelled in fear, before he was nailed by about eight paintballs. He swore, and fell to the ground, and InuYasha groaned. Things weren't going according to plan. He stood up, and fired toward Sango, almost hitting her. She dissappeared behind a bunker, and InuYasha was instantly wary. They were all out of sight, and it was three against one. He checked his mag, and grimaced. Only fourteen shots left. He replaced the mag in his gun, and silently walked toward the bunkers, every muscle in his body quivering, as he expected an attack any second. He placed himself up against a wall, and slid along it, peeking around the corner. He saw Ayame and Sango coversing, their backs to him, guns ready. InuYasha couldn't resist. He raised his gun, and sighted down the barrel.

He grinned, and pulled the trigger, ducking back behind the wall.

All he heard was a yelp.

"Ow! Fuck! Someone just shot me in the ass!" He heard Ayame yell, and he laughed. He waited a few seconds, and peeked around the corner again, seeing nothing. He turned around, and came face to face with a very angry Ayame. She had snuck up behind him.

"Oh damn..." He said, before seeing her finger slide around the trigger. InuYasha's mind raced, and all his paintball matches came back to him, a flood of memories, and years of tactics. He reacted, throwing his gun in her face and ducking around the corner, drawing his dual pistols. He heard Ayame curse behind him, and he ran as fast as he could. A few paintballs whizzed over his head, and he ducked.

He hid behind another tall bunker, to catch his breath. He peeked out from behind it, and saw Ayame running toward him, and he fired at her, his pistols recoiling madly. She dodged his shots, and hid on the other side of the bunker, only the fabric separating them.

"So you wanna shoot me in my sexy parts, eh InuYasha?" She called out. InuYasha, breathing heavily from the run, fear, adrenaline, and the realization that he might actually lose, reloaded his guns.

"That was the idea." He shouted back, screwing in the eight ounce cylinder. He heard a hissing sound, and knew that it was punctured correctly. He tightened the cap as Ayame's voice reached his ears.

"Well, here's my idea. An eye for an eye. I'm going to make sure I shoot you in your sexy parts!" She said, and InuYasha froze. He knew what she meant. He groaned, and heard her feet against the ground. He peeked around the corner, and started running again. He felt a paintball slam into his back, and he knew that one more shot would end it. He launched himself forward, a whole slew of paint flying over his head. As he hit the ground, he rolled onto his back, bringing his pistols up. But it was too late. Ayame had jumped too, and she landed with her feet on both sides of him. She leaned in, her gun pressed to his throat.

"Drop your guns." She said, and InuYasha tossed his away. They landed on the ground, and skidded a few feet. Ayame raised herself a few feet off his chest, and placed her free hand on his chest. She slowly slid the gun barrel down his stomach, and stopped, the barrel pointed right between his legs. InuYasha stopped breathing, as he stared at the beautiful girl hovering above him.

"You wouldn't." He whispered, and she leaned down, sliding his mask off. She placed her mouth by his throat, and licked him, before moving up to his ear.

"I will." She whispered back, and pulled the trigger.

InuYasha almost fainted when he heard the gun go off. Ayame laughed, and got off him, waving her gun at him. All that had been shot was pure CO2, for the hopper was empty. She reached down, and helped him up. InuYasha stood on shaking legs, and forgot that he was still in the game. He looked at Ayame, and she smiled dangerously at him.

"You lose, InuYasha." She said, reaching into her waist band, drawing a pistol.

"What..?" InuYasha asked, then realized that he hadn't been shot a second time yet. He turned and started to run, but Ayame quickly put three high powered shots between his shoulder blades.

Miroku, Kouga, and InuYasha lined up against the wall, their weapons lying at their feet. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame stood in front of them, their weapons in their hands.

"Thought you were all that, didn't ya boys?" They mocked, all the while casting glances at the sullen, paint covered boys that they had decided to choose. InuYasha growled as Ayame walked by him, not looking him in the eye, making him wonder. She stopped in front of Kouga, and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, are ya gonna pick me?" He asked hopefully. She laughed.

"You wish! I just stopped to tell you that you suck at paintballing, and you never had a chance with me!" She said, walking over to Miroku. Kouga's face fell, and InuYasha was terrified.

_'Damn, she's harsh! Do I really want her after all?' _He asked himself, staring at her. She stopped in front of Miroku, and he stared at her cooly, determined to not fall like Kouga had.

Ayame let her eyes roam over him, making it appear like she was interested, before shaking her head.

"I don't know if that run onto the field was pure stupidity, or just insane bravery in the face of certain defeat," She said, "But either way, I want someone smarter." She walked back to InuYasha, and grinned, grabbing his shirt in her fist. She pulled him down and kissed him on the mouth. It was the last thing InuYasha expected from her.

"Guess your the one after all, InuYasha." She said, leading him away. InuYasha followed her, being pulled by his shirt, and decided that maybe he really did want her.

Kagome grinned, and ran over to Kouga.

"Kouga!!!" She said, hugging him tightly. "Your mine." She said, pulling him away.

"AWW FOR GOD SAKES!!!" He cried out, "My life sucks!!!"

Sango walked up to Miroku, and she stared at him, her face emotionless.

"I guess I get you then," She said. "Sucks going last."

Miroku didn't say anything. But her words hurt him.

She continued to stare at him, forcing him to speak.

"Was there someone else you'd rather have picked?" He asked evenly, not blinking, or showing any other emotion. Sango clucked her tongue.

"Hmm, I dunno. Kouga's pretty stong, he would haave been a cool choice, I guess. As for InuYasha, yeah, he's pretty sexy too, I suppose." She said, unable to make up her mind.

Miroku, getting fed up with her humming and hawing, finally showed some emotion.

"Well I'm all that's left, either take me or leave me!" He said, his deep purple eyes clouding over with anger. Sango stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling.

"That's more like it!" She said, hugging him. Miroku, totally confused now, lost his chance to grope her, and she pulled away. He absent-mindedly realized that he had a perfect groping moment, and cursed himself for not using it.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked. Sango looked at him.

"It's simple." She said. "When the other two girls were in front of you, you didn't even blink, almost like you didn't care who got you, as long as that person was a girl." She said.

"I was a little angered by that. So I did the same thing. I pretended that I didn't care if I got you, almost saying that I would have liked one of the other guys." She said. Miroku, nodded, understanding her logic.

"Ah, I see." He said. Then he asked an important question.

"Do you care that you were stuck with me?" He asked, and Sango nodded.

"Yeah, when we were talking, I was the first to say that when we won, I wanted to have you, so then Ayame just dragged it out to make InuYasha nervous, and Kagome went straight to Kouga anyway, so I was pretty happy that I got you all to myself." She said, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Miroku smiled lecherously.

"I'm all yours, Sango." He said, opening her arms. "Feel free to have your way with me."

Sango grinned, and shook her head.

"Ahh, no." She said, shutting him down.

Miroku looked at her, confused. "No?" He echoed, wondering how that could be.

Sango walked away, motioning for him to follow.

"At least," She added, over her shoulder. "Not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Paintball 2.

Ayame pointed to the car that sat in the driveway, and she smiled sweetly at InuYasha.

"Would you mind cleaning my car for me?" She asked. "It's getting a bit dirty." She said.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. _Yes I do mind._ He felt like saying, but didn't. Ever since Ayame had won the match, she had been treating InuYasha like her slave.

InuYasha glanced at her, and nodded.

"Sure." He said, getting up off the couch. He was about to head for the door, when Ayame stopped him.

"Ah ah ah!" She said, walking over to him. She took something out of her pocket, and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you!" She said, walking away. InuYasha looked down at what she had put in his hand and he groaned loudly. It was a toothbrush.

He stormed out the door, and threw it at the garbage can sitting down at the end of the drivway. He grabbed the hose, and started washing the car, taking his shirt off so it wouldn't get wet. It was a bright sunny day out, so he wasn't cold. He started with the tires, the water quickly soaking the bottom of his pants as the spray splashed off the black rubber. He sighed, and thought again that there was only four more days of this endless torture, before he could challenge them again, and destroy them, making them suffer as he and the rest did. Well, except Kouga. Kouga had bragged that all Kagome wanted to do was cuddle, which only pissed InuYasha off more. InuYasha turned the spray to the hood, blasting off the mediocre amount of dirt and dust. Just then, he felt his pocket vibrating, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" He answered, and heard Miroku's voice on the other end.

"Heyyy, buddy. Wanna hang today?" He asked, and InuYasha growled.

"I can't, Ayame has me washing her car." He said, and Miroku laughed.

"Damn, man. Sango just has me doing the odd job every once in a while, but other then that, the only thing we doing is spending more time together then before we lost." He said.

InuYasha closed his eyes, cursing his luck. He saw Ayame walk out onto the steps, and he turned back to the car.

"Alright, got to go buddy." He said, hanging up.

"Why the hell am I the only one suffering?" He asked himself softly, circling around to the back of the car. He sprayed the rear end, and got the windows. He made a few more passes over the car, making sure it was clean, before shutting the hose off. His pants were soaked, and water was streaming down the driveway and down the street, dissappearing into the gutter a few metres down the road. He turned to Ayame, and she nodded, but didn't say anything else, so he dropped down onto the warm dry grass, staring at the blue sky. He heard the occaisional dripping sound as water fell off the fenders of the Mitsubishi, but other than that, all was quiet. He closed his eyes, soaking up the sun and waiting for his pants to dry. A few minutes later, he turned his head to the right, and opened his eyes, staring right into Ayame's bright green eyes. He jumped, not hearing her sneak up on him, and she giggled.

She laid down beside him on her lawn, and slung her arm over his chest.

"I've been working you pretty hard these last couple days, haven't I?" She asked, and InuYasha shrugged. She shook her head, and took her arm off his chest, putting it behind her head as she stared at the sky. InuYasha breathed lightly, feeling like any second she would get another idea and he would be off again, working for her.

It wasn't that he was lazy, he thought. The work didn't bother him, it was more like, the more he worked, the less he got to hang with her, just like they were doing now. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the match three days ago, and how forward she had been in choosing him. She seemed more relaxed now, but she still didn't have any problems telling him what to do. He smirked, and she noticed it.

"What?" She asked, looking at him. InuYasha looked at her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He said, and she continued to stare at him.

"Riiiight." She said, looking back to the sky.

A few minutes later, Ayame spoke.

Hey, InuYasha?" She asked, with that tone that InuYasha had come to dread. He supressed a sigh.

"What?" He asked. She turned to him, and put a folded ten dollar bill on his chest.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"I wasn't really expecting you to clean my car." She said, and InuYasha blinked. He picked up the crumpled bill, and attempted to give it back to her, but she refused. He grinned, and slid it into his back pocket. Suddenly, he felt Ayame's hand on his leg, and he froze. She slid her hand down his leg, to his bare feet. InuYasha looked at her, and she shrugged.

"Your pants are dry." She said, removing her hand. InuYasha laughed, and rolled over, about to get to his feet. Suddenly, Ayame stopped him by putting her hand on his.

"Stay." She said, and InuYasha dropped back down, laying down again. Ayame rolled over, and slid her leg over his hips, putting her hand on his chest. She kissed him on the mouth, and smiled, closing her eyes as she held onto him tightly.

Kouga sighed, and tried to keep himself from getting aroused as Kagome slid her body against his. They were lying on the couch, watching TV. Kouga wasn't really into the movie, and concentrated instead on thinking about everything except how Kagome's body slid against his and how well defined her hips were, and how good she smelled...Kouga mentally slapped himself, and tried to think about how he would rather spend this Saturday afternoon, hanging with his friends, or probably get into a paintball match. The sun was shining in through the window, heating the place up, and making them sleepy. Kouga yawned, which caused Kagome to yawn, and she turned off the TV. She snuggled down closer to him, and he dutifully put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Well, maybe he was starting to enjoy her company a bit more, he admitted to himself. He closed his eyes, and breathed in her soft flowery scent, his fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt, drawing lazy patterns on her stomach. Eventually, Kagome's breathing told him that she had fallen asleep, and he allowed himself to drift off also, the warm heat of the sun making it impossible to stay awake.

Sango sat on the couch, also watching TV, except that Miroku was a good foot and a half away from her, and she refused to let him come closer. She was genuinely interested in the program on TV, and Miroku was watching it half-heartedly also. Suddenly, she got up, walking to the kitchen. She grabbed a box of ccokies and two cans of pop, walking back to the couch. Miroku hadn't moved, and he merely watched as she walked in front of him, sitting down a few inches closer to him. She placed the cookies between them, and handed a can of Pepsi to him. He accepted it with a 'Thank you', and took a few cookies. They continued watching the show, neither interested in it anymore, instead, each thought about the person sitting next to them.

InuYasha woke up, and Ayame was gone. He figured thats what had awoken him. Ayame leaving. He looked to the setting sun, and realized that he had fallen asleep in the sun, and now his whole uper body was sunburned. He sat up, wincing as his skin burned.

"Lay back down." He heard a voice say, and he looked behind him. Ayame was walking toward him, a bottle of cream in her left hand, and a lemonade in the other. InuYasha fell back, and looked at his chest. It was red, and he cursed himself for falling asleep in the sun. He let his head fall back to the grass as Ayame kneeled beside him. She squirted some cream into her hands, and rubbed them together, before gently touching his chest.

He gasped as her cold hands touched his burning skin, but the cold was a welcome relief. He sighed and closed his eyes as her hands gently and slowly slid across his skin, spreading the pain-relieving cream. He moaned softly as her hands slid over his shoulders. He opened his eyes, and saw that she was leaning over him, her face as red as his chest. He noticed that her shirt allowed for a lot of cleavage to show. He gasped as she squirted more cream directly onto his burning skin, once again rubbing it in. Her hands slid over his chest, her fingers teasing his body. She slid down lower to his stomach, and InuYasha reveled in the relief that her fingers granted his burning skin. His arms were burned also, but they didn't hurt, and would eventually tan. Ayame, silent the whole time she was helping/admiring him, finally spoke.

"Come on, let's get inside." She said, standing. She helped InuYasha up as best as she could, without touching any part of him that was burned. InuYasha cried out in surprise as he walked through the door as he felt the heat from his skin intensify. He knew that while he was moving that it wasn't that bad, but as soon as he stopped, his skin would start radiating more heat than ever. Ayame led him to her room, and laid him down on the bed. As InuYasha laid still, he started to whimper. The heat and pain had increased ten-fold, and he clenched his fists tightly to avoid rubbing his chest, which would only heat up his skin more. Ayame watched as he laid on the bed, in obvious pain, and she clucked her tongue sympathetically. She turned on the fan beside her bed, and pointed it at him. Immediately, some of the pain began to dissipate as the cool air moved over his body. InuYasha calmed down, and closed his eyes.

"Oh my God..." He heard Ayame say softly, and he opened his eyes. Her hand was a few inches away from his chest, and she shook her head.

"I can feel the heat coming off you, InuYasha." She said, withdrawing her hand. InuYasha laughed softly, and stared at her. She stared back, and InuYasha could feel his face burning. Or maybe that was just the sunburn. He looked away, embarrassed at his condition, and Ayame leaned forward. She turned his face toward her with a gentle hand on the side of his face, and leaned down. She kissed him, opening her mouth. InuYasha kissed her deeply, and she closed her eyes, sliding her tongue around his, into his mouth. She bit on his lower lip, and pulled away, licking her lips.

"Well..." InuYasha said. "For about ten seconds there, I almost forgot I had a sunburn." He said, and Ayame blushed. She made a 'be right back' motion, and left the room. InuYasha looked around her room, and saw that she had a lot of girly stuff lying around. Her dresser was covered with various combs and brushes, hand held mirrors, and the like. He slowly turned his head to the right, and saw that her bedside table was a bit different, the whole table clear, except for a tiny center-piece, a cloth that was cut into a decorative design. On top of that, was a picture frame, and InuYasha slowly reached over, pulling it off. He looked at the picture, and saw that it was a picture of their class, and he immediately spotted Ayame, himself, and Miroku. Sango was in a different class. He set the picture back down, and winced as his shoulder burned. He dropped the picture, and it clattered onto the table. InuYasha, after the burning settled a bit, moved a bit slower. He fixed the picture, and saw that the doily had been moved. He straightened it, revealing the corner of a piece of paper. Immediately curious, he pulled it toward him, picking it up. It turned out to be another picture, he could tell by the filmy white back. He turned it over, and his brow raised at what he saw. It was an old picture of himself, back in ninth grade, at least two years ago. He couldn't remember if Ayame had even been his friend back then, and wondered how she had gotten the picture. It wasn't a class picture, or any picture that he had willingly posed for, and you could tell by the picture. It showed him, a bit smaller back then, his dog-like ears more prominant, jumping off the set of bleachers that had been in the field in the back of the school. He was slightly turned, not looking at the camera, and he wore a smile back then, a few of his friends visible in the background, chasing him. InuYasha smiled at the memories that the picture bought back, and he tried to remember if there was anyone nearby that would have been able to snap his picture. Try as he might, he couldn't quite remember. He put the picture back before Ayame caught him with it, and laid back down. A few minutes later, Ayame came back in, carrying the lemonade and a bowl of ice cream. She gave him the drink, and set the bowl down on the table, right on top of the covered up picture.

InuYasha sipped on the drink, and Ayame sat on the bed, staring at him. InuYasha swallowed, and looked at her.

"Thanks." He said softly, and she shook her head.

"I know you would do the same for me." She said softly. InuYasha said nothing, and set his glass down. He slowly reached for the bowl of ice cream, sniffing it. The scent as well as the color told him that it was a mix of chocolate, vanilla, and raspberry ice cream. He took a large spoonful, and ate it, letting it melt on his tongue before swallowing it. He scooped up some more, and saw Ayame watching him. He held out the spoon to her, his eyebrows raised. She stared at him for a second, before shrugging. She flicked her hair back, and leaned forward, letting InuYasha guide the spoon into her open mouth. She closed her mouth around the spoon, letting InuYasha pull it out slowly. She savored the taste of the ice cream, and grinned at InuYasha. He smiled back, and continued eating.

Kouga woke up later that night, Kagome still sleeping in his arms. He gently shook her, whispering her name, mildly liking the way it sounded. She woke up, groaning and rubbing her eyes, standing up. Kouga, after being beside her for so long, shivered at the loss of body warmth. He got up also, and stretched, much like she was doing now. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hey, Kagome." He said. She looked at him, hoping that he was finally taking an interest in her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Wanna go see a movie?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Sure!" She said, hugging him. This time, he didn't try to resist, he just let himself be hugged, not admitting to himself that he liked the closeness of her body.

Sango had long since given up on any type of restraint, and was now nestled quite deeply in Miroku's strong arms, her hand on top of his. Miroku was obviously pleased by this, and he didn't mind showing it, his hands flitting up and down her body, barely grazing her private parts, her giggles, shrieks, and half-hearted protests music to his ears.

InuYasha stared up at Ayame as she leaned over him, her hands resting lightly on his chest. She leaned down slowly and kissed him softly, her eyes closed as she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. InuYasha's hands were on her back, holding her as she kissed him. She slid her tongue deep into his mouth, kneeling over his prone body, both hands on the sides of his face now, her hair mingling with his. She could feel the heat building down low in her stomach, and she pulled away, knowing that she had better stop now, before they started something that they might regret. Besides, she told herself, InuYasha was in no condition to do...that. She blushed as she thought about what they were only minutes from doing, and was glad that it was dark out, and she hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. Her face was hidden by the darkness. She got off him, and grabbed the cup and bowl, taking it out of the room, to the kitchen. Once she was in the well lit kitchen, she pulled the string on the blinds, hiding herself from the world. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, thinking about InuYasha and all the feelings that she had kept pinned down inside for years. She slowly slid a hand down her stomach, and over her jeans waistband, rubbing herself through her clothes. She kept up the self-ministrations to her body for a minute, before a groan made her realize what she was doing, and where she was doing it. She blushed, and stopped, staring at the floor, willing the feelings in her lower abdomen to dissappear.

"Why'd you stop?" A voice made her jump, and she turned to see InuYasha leaning against the wall, his chest bright red in the light from the kitchen. She blushed furiously as she realized that he had been watching her, and she turned away, thinking he had been mocking her for her dirty moves. She immediately wondered what he thought of her now, and heard him padding over to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her around to face him, before his lips were upon hers. She moaned, the fading feelings in her abdomen returning in full force. He licked her throat and pulled her body against his, his mouth by her ear.

"I know what it's like to love someone so much and want them so badly that it hurts." He said, making her eyes go wide. She felt his hand gently exploring the area between her legs, and she moaned, her kness going weak. She held on to his shoulders, to support herself, forgetting that they were mildly burned. InuYasha could feel the mild pain, but decided to ignore it. He led her down the hall, and to her room, laying her down on the bed. He could hear her breaths, heard her occaisional sigh as his hand brushed against a sensitive part of her body, smelled her obvious arousal mixed with her natural scent, could feel her skin trembling beneath his hands as he slowly undid her pants, sliding them off. He rubbed her through her panties, her groans getting louder. InuYasha could feel the moisture seeping through her panties to coat his fingers, and he removed her panties also. For the first time, he gazed upon the secret flesh of the woman he desired, and it sent shivers through his spine. He glanced up at her, and saw that her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly, her brow slightly furrowed. He slid a single finger down the crack her vaginal lips made, and her body trembled beneath him. He leaned down, and kissed her between the legs at the same time he thrust his finger deep into her. Her pants turned into a yelp, and her furrowed brow deepened. Her mouth was open a bit wider, and InuYasha reached up, slipping two fingers into her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, her tongue sliding around and between his fingers. He withdrew his fingers, and inserted them into her vagina, her legs widening at the same time her hips bucked, causing his fingers to enter her still deeper. She moaned, and reached down, grabbing his hand. She made a motion with her hand, signalling him to start thrusting into her, and she rubbed her vagina, her fingers sliding around InuYasha's fingers as he began to move inside her.

It was the first time anyone other than herself had ever touched her there, and the pleasure coursing through her body was unbelievable, and she orgasmed within minutes of InuYasha thrusting into her. She blushed as she did, but InuYasha merely smiled. He crawled up and kissed her on the mouth, and she sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't last longer." She whispered, and InuYasha shook his head.

"No, it's actually better this way." He said. "I think it's sweet that you haven't ever had sex before, and I'm glad that I'm the first to bring you to an orgasm." He said, laying down next to her. She cuddled up to him, and smiled at him.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said, and InuYasha grinned.

"Maybe next time we'll do it a bit more properly." He said, resting his forehead against hers. She blushed, and nodded a bit.

"Yeah." Was her soft, yet honest reply.

Kagome walked toward her home, Kouga holding onto her hand. They had picked a movie that they could both enjoy, and had enjoyed it. They had bonded a bit during the last few days, both finding things in the other person that they liked, as well as things they had in common. Kouga turned up the driveway, and stopped at her doorstep, staring down at her. His thoughts of her had changed radically over the last few days, from thinking of her as an annoying girl who was too materialistic, to seeing the lively young woman underneath, that really cared about him. He slowly leaned forward, and allowed his lips to press softly against hers, before pulling away. It was his first kiss, so he was unexperienced. Kagome smiled at him, before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Kouga." She whispered, and he nodded.

"See ya." He said, watching her dissappear into the house, shutting the door. He waited a few seconds, before turning around, and jogging down the street toward his house, marvelling at the difference four days could make in changing his mind about someone.

Sango and Miroku lay on the couch, cuddling after their first sexual experience together, one that went a lot further than the occaisional grope. Sango decided that choosing Miroku for a boyfriend wasn't so bad after all, and she was really happy that she had made the decision to take him after all, not admitting to herself that she used to harbor feelings for the half demon InuYasha, but she decided that InuYasha would have to be satisfied with being her friend, for she had found a lover. She sighed in contentment as Miroku's hands caressed her body, making her feel valued, wanted. She wondered what Miroku really thought about her, but knew that there was no way of knowing. Only time would tell. For now, she snuggled deep into his strong arms, and let his hands wander over her very content body.

A/N: Hmm... not a lot of paintballing went on in this chapter...Ah well, whatcha gon do, eh?  
Please review, it's much appreciated.


	3. a lil more paintballin

Paintball 3

Ayame had told InuYasha that he could go, for she had no jobs for him to do, and further more, she wanted to be alone. She had waited until he had walked out the door, casting a questioning glance at her as he shut the door behind him. When he was gone, she locked the door, and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. She turned on the TV, but was immediately bored, and she began to think about herself, InuYasha, what had happened between them last night, what it meant to her, and more importantly, what it had meant to InuYasha. She wondered if all the things he said had been out of passion, or worse, cold calculation to get laid. She took a bit of comfort from the fact that she was the only one who had been pleasured, so she figured that it wasn't him just trying to get laid.

_Everything is so new to me..._She thought, trying to sort it all out.

InuYasha called Miroku, and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey." Was the guys answer.

InuYasha pulled the pins out of his handgun, and started to take it apart, grimacing at the amount of dirt that fell out.

"Hey, it's me. Wanna have a paintball match?" He asked, and Miroku laughed.

"Hell yeah man!" He said. "When?"

InuYasha looked over at his dirty AK replica, and gauged the time.

"Mmm, 'bout half an hour, come to my place, then we can go to Kouga's, get him, then go to the arena, fight anybody who's there." He said. He didn't need to add the last part. If no one was there, they fought each other.

"K, see ya in half an hour." He said, hanging up.

InuYasha threw his cell phone down onto the bed beside him, and continued to work on his handguns, cleaning them to perfection. Once he was done that, he grabbed his AK replica, and started on that, making sure that no dirt got into the magasine, or the spring mechanism that pushed the paintballs into the barrel. He checked the rest of the weapon, and then wiped off the surface of the gun, the metal gleaming in the light. He threw the four empty CO2 canisters into his drawer and withdrew eight more, good enough for 3 reloads. He threw them on the bed next to the guns, and picked up his big black refillable CO2 tank, wondering how much he had left. He shrugged, figuring that he would get it topped up anyway. He grabbed a few more things, and took them all to the bathroom. He got the things he needed for a shower, and jumped in.

Miroku stared at his P-90, and loved every tiny detail about the replica of one of the fastest hand held guns on earth. He had already cleaned it, and now he screwed the CO2 cylinder onto the reciever end. He loved how the reciever was flexible, and allowed him to tuck the canister up inside the shoulder mount of his gun. The magasine could hold thirty paintballs, and slid right into the top, laying flat to decrease the profile of the gun. He picked it up, and slid it into his carrying bag, along with a few extra mags, and CO2 canisters. He dropped it off by the front door, and checked his watch. He still had about 10 minutes left, so he hurried to the kitchen, intent on raiding his cupboards until he found something he liked.

Kouga was free, for Kagome was with her parents visiting some relative that lived about half an hour away by car. Kouga had been called by Miroku, and now he sat on his bedroom floor, examining his handgun, and assortment of hand grenades. He had added a new addition to his collection, and he hefted the round grenade, smirking evilly. Written on the side in white letters was the word 'Smoke'. He had picked up a few smoke grenades for stealth purposes, and was itching to try them out. He slung a belt around his chest, diagonally, running from his left hip up and over his right shoulder, and back down his back. The belt had tiny rings on it, and he attached his grenades to the belt firmly by the rings, making sure that they wouldn't come off. He was wearing a pure black set of cotton cargo pants, with wide pockets on both legs. His shirt was also black muscle shirt, with a pair of black fingerless paintball gloves on his hands. He had wrapped the hilt of his gun in black electrical tape, then cut slits in it, folding the tape back over itself to create a grippy handle that didn't slip. He picked up his gun and walked down the stairs, into the living room as he heard voices outside. He looked out the window, and saw InuYasha and Miroku walking up his driveway. He walked down the hall, and opened the door, and walked outside. He greeted them, and checked out their wear.

Miroku was dressed in green camo, his clothes colors a mix of dark green, light green, and black. His shirt was big in him, the sleeves coming down to his elbows, but his pants fit him, because he needed to be able to move quickly.

InuYasha was looking a bit more formidible. He had a pair of cargo pants on that were fire camo, black and dark red, and he had several mags strapped to his legs, and a belt around his waist that held extra canisters of paintballs, and extra CO2 tanks. His fire camo shirt was sleeveless, and he had a black band around each of his forearms. He had tied a strip of fire camo cloth around his forehead, and it kept his bangs out of his eyes. He had on a pair of really tight leather gloves, fingerless, and his AK hung down from his chest from a strap that went around his shoulder.

Kouga nodded, and reached into his pocket. He withdrew an elastic, and put his long black hair into a ponytail, so it wouldn't obscure his aim when he was running and jumping.

They proceeded to walk down to the arena, hoping to find a challenge.

They walked into the arena through the front doors just in time to see three people walk through the far doors that led to the playing arena. They quickly registered, and payed, asking if the team that was just here had any competition. The guy shook his head, and they hurried through the doors, stopping. The arena had been expanded hugely, and it was more dense, more places to hide. Further more, at both ends of the arena, there were sniper platforms, raised almost twenty feet off the ground, providing whoever was up there with a great view of the entire arena. InuYasha and the rest were immediately excited, and they hurried to the neutral zone on the side of the field, where the three guys were getting ready. As they stopped in front of the three, they looked up, immediately sizing up the competition.

InuYasha held out his hand, and shook theirs in turn, introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm InuYasha." He said, and the man in front of him grinned.

"Bankotsu." Was the response, and InuYasha sized him up. He was dressed in pure white pants, a white shirt, with a blue headband. His long black hair was tied back with a red ribbon, and his eyes flashed as he looked forward to the exciting match.

"And here I was thinking that we'd have to fight amongst ourselves for fun." He said. InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He said, and Bankotsu nodded, turning around. He picked up a case, and hefted it up, standing it on it's end. It was almost as tall as Bankotsu himself, and InuYasha wondered if his gun was in that case. Bankotsu opened it up, revealing a spotless, shiny sniper rifle. Bankotsu gently took it out of the case, and held it out for InuYasha to inspect. InuYasha took it, looking the marvelous weapon over.

It was a meter and a half long Dragunov SVD sniper rifle, converted of course, to shoot paintballs. It was a semi-automatic rifle, with a 5 shot magasine, and InuYasha was sure that it could do some serious damage in the hands of a competent shooter. The scope itself was probably worth more than InuYasha's AK, but InuYasha didn't have a problem with it.

"It's nice." He said, handing it back. Bankotsu introduced the rest of his team, and InuYasha learned their names. The one all dressed in dark blue was named Suikotsu and he carried a shoulder mounted Nerf rocket launcher, as well as an M16 carbine assault rifle. The shorter one, about Ayame's height, was a thin male who looked like he was quick, maybe even quick enough to be a match for Kouga. His name was Ray, and he sported black spiky hair, and two peculiar black cat ears. He wore a dark black coat that was zipped all the way up, covering his mouth, his nose barely visible, his black eyes darting around, sizing up the arena. His hands were in his pockets, the sleeves of his large jacket covering his arms. He was wearing black shorts that covered past his knees, and his shoes were black Circa's, and he wore ankle socks. He withdrew his hand out of his pocket, and tied a bandanna around his forehead, pushing his hair back. The bandanna was red in color, and set off his eyes.

They separated, each going to opposite ends of the arena, and InuYasha and his friends talked about the weapons they had seen, and speculated on what Ray's weapons could be. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and they fell to the dirt, knowing that the round had started, and paint could fly any second. Bankotsu was up on the platform, his sniper rifle set up on a bi-pod, and InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku scrambled for cover as a warning shot zoomed toward them. The barriers between their team and Bankotsu's were about head high, so the team would have to be careful going around all the corners, it was like a maze in the arena, and with the addition of some new bunkers, it was an unknown maze. InuYasha and Kouga moved out, leaving Miroku to defend himself. InuYasha and Kouga ran up and pressed themselves against a bunker, right up against it so that Bankotsu couldn't hit them, for the time being. They peeked out around the corners together, and saw only a maze of bunkers, and high up, at the back of the arena, Bankotsu lying down behind a pile of sandbags, his barrel and scope visible. A paintball was fired, and Kouga and InuYasha ducked back as it zipped right past them. Bankotsu had them pinned. Kouga motioned to InuYasha, pointed to his chest, and InuYasha nodded.

Bankotsu grinned, and raised his head over the top of the sandbags, seeing where his own team was. He saw movement at the other end of the arena, and quickly placed his eye to the scope, aiming in that direction. He saw the guy with the P-90 running, and he fired a shot at his leg, narrowly missing as the man threw himself to the ground, dissappearing behind a bunker. He unclipped his radio, and pressed the transmit button.

"They have one man all alone, with a P-90, at the back of the field. The other two are pinned down by me, just a bit further in, toward the center. Move in from the sides, stay out of my firing line, and get ready to take 'em down." He said, releasing the button. He heard their replies, and he slipped the radio back onto his belt, slipping his hand back around the handle of his gun. He slowed his breathing, and his hand stopped trembling, long enough for him to take another shot. The paintball whizzed toward the black-haired boy, the one with a ponytail, but he had ducked again before the paintball could reach him. Bankotsu grinned, and reloaded his mag, knowing he could keep them pinned all day. He could see every entrance and exit from his perch, and he swung the gun around to spy his team slowly making their way through the maze to the pinned down enemy. He saw Suikotsu make a wrong turn, heading toward a dead end, and he grabbed his radio.

"Go back, Suikotsu, go back, go the other way." He said, and he saw the figure pause, before going back the way he had come, this time going the other direction. He swung the scope around to the pinned down duo, and saw the silver haired one throw himself across the opening, dissappearing behind the same bunker that the man with the ponytail was behind. He alerted his team to this change, and continued to watch. Suddenly, the same silver haired boy threw himself back across, hitting the ground and rolling out of sight. He updated his team, and saw that they were coming onto them from both sides of the bunker. He informed them that he was going silent, to prevent the enemy team from hearing his voice over the radio while they were sneaking up on the enemy.

InuYasha nodded, and gripped his AK nervously. His shoulder hurt a bit, because he had rolled wrong, but he couldn't worry about it now. Kouga suddenly peeked around the corner, throwing a smoke grenade to the left, and one to the right. They exploded, and smoke rolled over and around the bunkers, covering the immediate area in a blanket of thick grey smoke.

Bankotsu saw his team hesitate as the two objects were tossed around the corner, the demon ducking back under cover before he could get a shot off. Seconds later, the objects exploded, the air filling with smoke. Bankotsu cursed, as his vision was immediately cut off, and he couldn't track his team, or the enemy.

Ray crept toward the edge of the bunker, his hands tight on the weapons concealed in his jacket, knowing that the enemy could peek around the edge any second. Suddenly, a small object was tossed around the corner, and immediately, the inanimate object had two highly accurate red lasers on it as Ray drew his dual Tec-9's swiftly. They were micro machine guns, and he had affixed lasers to the bottoms of them, and now he was aiming at the grenade out of reflex. He backed off, wondering if it was a paint grenade, and his question was answered as smoke began to pour out of them, clogging the air and making it hard to see. He saw two shadows slipping out from behind the bunkers and he aimed his guns, one at each, and squeezed the triggers, hearing the insanely fast rate of fire, his gun emptying their thirty round mags in about ten seconds. He crouched down as paintballs whizzed around his head, and he reloaded swiftly, dropping the empty mags where he was. He moved out, chasing the shadow to the right of him. Suddenly, he heard a whooshing sound, and he heard a grunt of surprise to his left.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could through the smoke, hearing a chattering sound, a few seconds later, paintballs screamed through the air, splattering around on the walls and ground around him. He turned around, and fired into the smoke, growling his rage as his gun recoiled madly in his hands. Once his mag was empty, he started running again, reloading as he did.

Kouga grunted in surprise as a large object came streaking toward him out of the smoke, and he leaned as far back as he could, the missle streaking over his chest and smashing into the wall behind him. He regained his balance, and took off running, squeezing off a few rounds in the direction of the rocket launch.

InuYasha rounded a corner, and ran head on into a dead end. He turned around, breathing heavily, and saw a peculiar sight. There were red dots moving around on the wall, and he could see tiny red lines moving through the smoke. Suddenly, a shape rounded the corner, and the dots were focussed on InuYasha's body. InuYasha didn't wait around to see who it was, and he decided to take his chance with the sniper. He heard the guns going off behind him, and he jumped up, landing on top of the bunker, jumping down the other side, throwing one of Kouga's grenades over his shoulder as he did so.

Ray walked though the smoke, and saw his prey against the opposite wall. He centered his sights, the lasers flicking over his body, and he opened fire. He heard the paintballs clatter against the opposite wall, and figured that the enemy must have ducked. No matter. He continued to walk toward his prey, and stopped when he walked through the lingering smoke. There was no one here, and the only thing that got his attention was a small back object rolling toward him slowly. Ray peered at it, and his dark eyes went wide.

InuYasha heard the paint grenade go off, and he laughed.

"Take that sucker!" He said, and continued to run, thinking that he had outwitted the sniper, for he hadn't gotten shot jumping up onto the bunker like that.

Miroku held his breath, and slowly climbed the ladder, aware that it was pure steel, and it was very, very noisy. He could hear the battle raging behind him, and prayed that the enemy didn't spot him.

Ray threw himself backward as the grenade exploded, and he hit the ground, the paint arcing up into the air, the spray passing inches over his body. His face was spattered by flecks of the yellow paint, but not enough to count as a hit. He stood up, and took off running back the way he had come, knowing what was on the other side of the dead end, and where it lead.

Miroku slowly bought his foot up, and placed it on the next rung, reaching up to grasp the next rung on the ladder. He froze as his necklace swung forward, clattering against the metal rung. He stopped breathing, and waited, hoping that he wasn't noticed.

Kouga ran as fast as he could, and suddenly, he heard a giant 'Whoosh!'

He ducked around a corner, throwing himself to the ground, and a large Nerf canister slammed into the airspace he had just occupied a half second ago, and it exploded, almost soaking Kouga in paint. Out of breath, and scared for his life, not wanting to get hit by the large missle launcher, he scrambled to his feet, and started running, the man with the missle launcher walking around the corner, laughing. Kouga glanced behind him, and saw the man finish reloading the missle launcher, hefting it up to his shoulder to aim directly at Kouga. Kouga glanced forward, and he almost fainted. There wasn't another area to turn off or an alley to duck into, except at the far end, and Kouga couldn't reach it in time.

The missle left the launcher at an average speed of 220 feet per second, and streaked toward Kouga's unprotected back.

Kouga heard the missle go off behind him, and he glanced behind him to see the black canister streaking toward him at an unbelievable speed. He threw himself to the ground, and the missle once again screamed over his head, detonating against the far wall. It only prolonged the inevitable. Kouga, completely de-oxygenated now, scrambled to his feet again, only to be shot down by a hail of paintballs from the carbine assault rifle.

Ray skidded around the corner, his lasers sighting down the long alleyway, his left laser hitting InuYasha in the chest. By now, the smoke had cleared, and InuYasha was able to see his attacker. InuYasha froze as he faced the cat demon, both their weapons pointed at each other. InuYasha, having excellent accuracy, was sure that he wouldn't miss, if he was forced to squeeze the trigger. Ray, with his laser sight, was also guaranteed a hit, and they both froze, unsure of what to do.

InuYasha, making sure that his gun was pointed at the cat, started talking.

"If you shoot me, you can be sure I'll take you out as I go. Same goes if I try to shoot you." InuYasha said, and prayed that his idea worked.

"However, let's just call a truce, dissappear, and resume the fight." InuYasha said. "You don't want to lose in the process of shooting me, correct?"

He saw a flicker of understanding in the cat demons eyes. InuYasha let the demon back up slowly, until it dissappeared around the corner. As soon as it was gone, InuYasha knew that the truce was already over. He grinned, and jumped the wall, dissappearing, ready to gun down the worthy opponent the next time they met. InuYasha froze as he saw Kouga laying on the ground, paintballs splattered all over his body, and InuYasha ran up to him.

"Dude, what the hell?" He asked, and Kouga smirked.

"He got me man. The big guy, with the rocket launcher, watch out for him, he'll own you." Kouga said, hoping the match ended quickly, for he hated laying on the ground like he was dead. InuYasha took his remaining grenades, and patted him on the shoulder, before running in the direction Kouga said the guy had ran off in.

Miroku popped his head up, and dared not breathe, for not even three feet beyond him, was the prone body of Bankotsu, facing away from him. Miroku, even more slowly now, raised his gun, and pointed it at Bankotsu.

"Step away from the gun." He said quietly, and he saw Bankotsu's body stiffen. Miroku quickly climbed the rest of the stairs, not caring how much noise he made, his P-90 pointed at Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu slowly pushed the gun away, and moved his hands out from his body, knowing that he had been beaten. Miroku shook his head, and apologized.

"I don't usually apologize to everyone I shoot, but I feel like I gotta say sorry to you," Miroku said. "Because your not really trying to shoot at me now, but you know it's gotta be done."

Bankotsu nodded. "Go ahead." He said. "No hard feelings."

Miroku nodded, and raised his gun, pointing it at Bankotsu. He squeezed the trigger, and caught Bankotsu in the back with three paintballs. Bankotsu winced, and was officially out. He sat up, and shook Miroku's hand, before Miroku dissappeared over the edge of the platform, to rejoin the battle. Bankotsu was tempted to use his radio and scope to continue to alert his friends as to what had happened and what was going on, but he knew that it would be dishonourable. He continued to sit there, arms folded across his chest. His radio was squawking, his team mates looking for cover fire and support, but Bankotsu kept himself from answering it.

InuYasha turned the corner and saw the end of a missle launcher dissappearing around the corner. He picked up the pace, his AK at the ready. He jumped around the corner, his finger hard on the trigger. He got the man in the stomach four times, but the man had fired before he had been hit. The missle streaked toward InuYasha, and almost hit him. InuYasha threw himself to the ground, and the Nerf missle tore by him. InuYasha thought vaguely that it would have been pure terror to have someone shoot at you with five or six of those things. The man was out, and as far as InuYasha knew, it was just him, the sniper, Miroku, and the cat demon, Ray. He hurried around the corner, and bumped into someone. InuYasha raised his gun, but a familiar voice made him stop.

"Dude, don't shoot!" InuYasha looked, and saw that it was Miroku. He lowered his gun, and said that he had taken out the big guy, and that Kouga was down.

Miroku had his own news to share.

"Well, if you got the big guy, then it's just the other guy left then, 'cause I took out Bankotsu." InuYasha laughed.

"Good job, man." He said. "Let's go kill this other guy." By kill, he meant take out.

Miroku nodded, and reloaded his gun. He followed InuYasha for a minute or two, before signalling that he was going to take off by himself, so they could cover more ground. InuYasha nodded, and gave him a few grenades. Miroku accepted them, and ran off, his P-90 clenched to his shoulder. InuYasha kept on going, and now he had to watch his own back. It was slightly more intimidating, now that he was by himself, he knew that he could be ambushed from anywhere. A loud clattering sound was heard, making him jump as he rounded a corner.

He immediately turned around and started running back toward where Miroku had left, knowing that Miroku had just enountered Ray. He went down the path that he had seen Miroku go down, and he found Miroku on the ground as he rounded a corner. Miroku told him that the cat demon had went further ahead, and pointed the opposite way InuYasha had come. InuYasha dropped his AK, and withdrew his dual pistols. He unloaded all his mags, so they wouldn't dig into his legs when he rolled and dodged, landing on the ground. He took off running the way Miroku had pointed, and cleared every corner with a grenade. Soon he emerged in a clearing, and he pulled the cap on the last grenade, holding it for a few seconds. He timed it right, and threw it up into the air. As it reached the height of the throw, it exploded, sending a blue arc of paint out into the sky. It rained down upon the arena, and somewhere, black eyes were raised to the sky as Ray saw the grenade go off.

Ray ran toward the exploding grenade, and slowed to a walk as he approached the clearing, making sure that it wasn't an ambush. He walked out into the clearing, his weapons raised, both aimed at the still form of InuYasha. InuYasha looked at him, and grinned.

"Let's go." Was all he said, before jumping up into the air. InuYasha looked down at the cat demon, and brought his pistols together, aiming just a bit lower than the legs, to compensate for his upward motion. He fired his pistols three times, and the paintball streaked toward the cat demon. At the last second, the cat demon leapt back, and the paintballs slammed into the ground where he had been standing. Ray brought his guns together, and aimed at the demon in the sky, unleashing a spray of paint toward the airborne demon. They missed, tearing by InuYasha with inches to spare. InuYasha slammed into the ground, and brought his guns up, but the cat demon was already running. InuYasha smirked, his fangs poking over his lower lip, and he gave chase, firing the ocaisional shot at the fleeing demon. InuYasha jumped over a bunker, and threw his shoulder back as a paintball almost hit him. He landed on the ground, and rolled, to absorb the impact, before he was up again, shooting the elusive demon. InuYasha continued running, and skidded around a corner, lining up a perfect shot with the demons head. InuYasha pulled the trigger, but all he got was a 'Click!'

He cursed, and reloaded, crouching down. He kept all his senses alert while he reloaded, knowing that he had lost the demon, and now he was susceptable to a back attack.

Ray cleared the low bunker with a single, graceful leap, his ease and balance a tribute to his cat demon heritage. He knew that he had lost the dog demon, and he circled back around, intent on finding him. He jumped up onto a low bunker, and from that bunker to a slightly higher one, and went down on all fours, to lower his profile. He crept forward, searching for the enemy. He was mentally calculating how much he had fired, and how much he had left in his mags, and how long he could hold down the trigger on automatic fire before he ran out of paint. Suddenly, the form of InuYasha leapt up in front of him, his red and black clothes rippling around his body. Ray gasped, and jumped off the bunker, paintballs splattering all over the top, where he had just been sitting. InuYasha cursed, and readjusted his aim, following the fleeing cat with ease. He shot a few more times, and got the cat in the upper part of his leg, causing him to yelp. InuYasha grinned. Just one more. He slammed back down onto the ground, and continued running, knowing that he was unbeatable. He rounded a corner, and the demon tore past him, for he had been waiting. InuYasha dug his heel into the ground, and turned, his guns coming up to shoot. A paintball slammed into InuYasha's shoulder, knocking him off balance. InuYasha fell into the dirt, and growled, getting up. They both just needed one more hit, and they were finished. InuYasha reloaded, and vowed that he would get the demon before the mags were empty. He pocketed the guns as his running took him right by the fallen Miroku, and he picked up his AK, as well as Miroku's P-90. He tore after the cat demon, knowing that he was low on paint, and he should make every shot count. He saw the demon dissappear around the corner up ahead, and InuYasha quickened his pace.

Ray bounded around the corner, almost finished reloading his weapons. He slipped one micro machine gun into his holster, and gripped the other one in his teeth. This was the really long part of the arena, and he could see the wolf sitting against the wall. If he wasn't careful, he could be joining the wolf. He had long since given up on support from the sniper, not even knowing if Bankotsu was still in play or not. With his hands free, he dropped to all fours, and increased his speed exponentially. He tore by the wolf, and InuYasha ran by him, a few seconds later. InuYasha unleased both his machine guns, but the cat skillfully dodged the incoming paint, dashing to the left and right as the paintballs slammed into the ground around him. InuYasha dropped both weapons as they clicked empty, and the cat still wasn't down.

InuYasha was starting to get worried, thinking that he would run out of ammo before he got the cat. He ran full speed toward the wall, and careened around the corner, chasing after the cat.

Ray heard a shot go off, and he looked over his shoulder. He jumped to the left, and the paintball streaked by him. He hit the ground, and the gun that was in the holster fell out, clattering to the ground. Ray scrambled for it, but a few shots from InuYasha convinced him otherwise. Ray took off, and InuYasha stopped, lining up his sight. He took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger, the paintball soaring toward the cat. Ray looked over his shoulder as InuYasha shot, and he flipped over, slamming his back into the ground. Ray swiped the gun out of his mouth, and lined up his shot, using his very good cat-like senses to pull off the shot. He fired, and the paintball left his barrel, streaking toward InuYasha. Halfway there, it intercepted InuYasha's shot, and the paintballs exploded in mid air, hitting no one. Ray smirked, and jumped to his feet as InuYasha cursed.

"Man what the hell kinda shot was that!?" He asked, and he chased after the cat. He jumped a barrier, and saw the cat demon running underneath him. InuYasha fired a shot, and it knocked the gun out of Ray's hand. Ray skidded to a stop, glaring at InuYasha. InuYasha, not having intended to do that, merely tossed one of his guns to Ray, who caught it.

InuYasha slowly leveled his gun at Ray, and smirked.

"Think you can pull that shot off again?" He asked, and Ray pointed the pistol at InuYasha. InuYasha took his bandanna off, and held it up. He looked at it, then at Ray.

"When it hits the ground, we shoot." He said, dropping it. He watched it, and as soon as the tip touched the ground, he closed one eye, and readjusted his shot. He pulled the trigger at the same Ray did, and their paintballs streaked toward each other. Ray, unfamiliar with the gun, and since it didn't have a laser sight, missed, and the paintball zoomed past InuYasha harmlessly. InuYasha's paintball caught Ray right in the chest, and InuYasha realized that he had just won one of the hardest battles in his life. He picked up the gun Ray had dropped, and walked over to Ray. He gave the gun back, and recieved his.

"Good game, man." InuYasha said, offering his hand. "Real good battle."

Ray stared at him, before shaking his hand. He pocketed his gun, and walked off to find his other one. InuYasha walked back around, finding his team mates, to tell them that they had won.

Bankotsu laughed, and cleaned off his gun, placing it back into the carrying case. He congratulated the team, shaking each of their hands. InuYasha and the others thanked them for the good time, and were about to leave, when Ray, the cat demon, walked up to InuYasha. InuYasha stopped, wondering what he wanted. Ray reached out, and motioned for InuYasha to hold out his hand. InuYasha did, and Ray dropped a piece of paper into his hand, before turning around and walking away. InuYasha stared at him, before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. It was actually wrapped around a paintball, and InuYasha unwrapped it. The paintball was pure silver, with tiny red streaks going through it. InuYasha rolled it around in his hand, and saw that on the other side, was a simulated cat's eye, sorta like what's inside those cat's eyes marbles. InuYasha tossed it up into the air, and caught it, pocketing it. He opened the paper, and saw a phone number on it, with Ray's signature underneath. InuYasha wondered what Ray would give this to him for, before shrugging. Chances were, InuYasha thought, he'd never see the kid again.

"Come on, guys, lets go home." InuYasha said, placing the paper in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Paintball Match.

InuYasha fired his gun, pulling the trigger once, and four paintballs came flying out of the barrel, hitting the target at the end of the range. He cursed, and reloaded. His accuracy was good, he thought, he just needed better trigger contol. He was wasting too much paint, and it was costing him.

Just then, someone in the next stall over started talking.

"Why you over there cursing, when your accuracy is dead on?" InuYasha's ears pricked at the soft voice. It had just an undertone of hardness to it, like someone who was always right, yet always told they were wrong. Sort of a harsh, rebellious tone. InuYasha set down his gun on the table in front of him, and stepped out of his booth. He noticed that the one who spoke had on a black hoodie, the hood up, and black cargo pants, with a belt of extra paint canisters strapped to it. InuYasha stared at the guys back, and waited. The guy raised his guns, and emptied his mags, the rapid ticking sound oddly familiar in InuYasha's ears. After checking his score, the guy dropped his guns, and turned around, lowering his hood.

"Been a while, eh InuYasha?" The cat demon asked, his dark eyes fixed on InuYasha. InuYasha recognised the cat demon from his paintball match a few weeks ago, and nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "Been a few weeks. What'cha up to?" He asked. Ray shrugged. "Just improving my accuracy, and reflexes." He said. InuYasha nodded.

"Nice, I been trying to get my trigger contol down forever, but I can't manage it." He said. "It's a rapid fire gun, but I want to be able to fire just a shot if I need to." He said.

"I might have done it once or twice a while ago, purely by accident, but now I can't even manage that, because I've attached a better accelerator to it." He said. Ray nodded.

"Mind if I check out your gun?" He asked, and InuYasha shook his head, picking it up. "No man, go right ahead."

Ray took it, and looked it over, before hoisting it to his shoulder, and sighting down the barrel.

"AK-49 replica, eh?" He said to himself, pulling back harshly on the bolt. He released it, and held down the trigger, spraying 25+ paintballs down the firing range. He examined the gun again, and stared at it for a few more seconds, before speaking.

"Approximately 5 shots a second, before it was almost 3, correct?" He asked. InuYasha nodded. "About right."

"You'd have to be really light on the trigger to fire just one shot, InuYasha." He said. He walked up to InuYasha, and pulled an extra mag out of the holster on his chest, and quickly reloaded the gun, tossing the used mag over his shoulder to InuYasha.

InuYasha caught it, and pocketed it, thinking that this Ray character was a bit odd.

Ray pulled the stock tight against his shoulder and sighted down the barrel, before sliding his finger around the trigger. Very slowly, he pulled down on the trigger, until he met some resistance. He pulled a few millimetres more, and he motioned for InuYasha to come over. InuYasha sauntered over, and stood next to the cat demon, listening like he was motioned to do. He could faintly hear gas trickling out of his CO2 cylinder, and he thought that his O-ring had snapped, making it leak.

"Listen." Ray said. He eased back on the trigger, the movement barely noticeable, and the sound stopped.

"That's how smooth you need to be on the trigger to fire just a shot, InuYasha." Ray said, pulling back on the trigger gently. A single burst was heard, and a paintball flew down the range, striking the target.

"The area between not firing, and unleashing a storm of paint, that's where you need to be to fire a single shot." Ray said, handing InuYasha his gun back.

InuYasha nodded. "Okay, I get it." He said. "Thanks." Ray grinned at him, his white fangs clearly visible.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He tossed one of his micro machine guns to InuYasha, and told him to aim it. InuYasha did, wondering what he was supposed to be looking for.

"Does it feel any different?" Ray asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "It's a bit lighter than last time." He said, holding the gun up and sighting down it again.

"And...?" Ray asked.

Then InuYasha realized what Ray meant.

"There's no more laser aim!" InuYasha said, realizing that the red dots weren't there anymore. Ray grinned. "Yeah, I couldn't stand losing to you because I was using a gun that didn't have a laser aim." He said. InuYasha shrugged.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said. Ray laughed. "Naw, don't worry about it."

InuYasha handed his gun back, and went into his booth, trying to nail down the precision shot that Ray had managed.

Miroku set up the row of cans on the long board, and stepped back a few yards. He picked up his P-90, and loaded it. He took a deep breath, and said "Go!"

Sango started the stopwatch, and Miroku immediately raised his gun to his shoulder, squeezing down the trigger. The gun emptied its magasine in a few seconds, forcing Miroku to reload. Miroku had spent a lot of time reloading, due to his bad accuracy, and was quite proficient at it. He reloaded his gun in a few short seconds, and held down the trigger again, actually managing to knock down a can, much to both their surprise. Sango had trouble holding in her laughter, as the stopwatch rose past forty seconds, and there were still seven out of eight cans still standing. She had seen InuYasha do the same exercise, and it had taken him six seconds, and ten shots. Finally, the last can was knocked down, and she stopped the time.

"One minute, and twelve seconds." She called out. Miroku groaned. "And InuYasha really did this in six seconds?" He said. Sango nodded. "Yeah, but he used a special trick." She said.

"Aha!!!" Miroku said. "I knew he was cheating!"

"Yeah." Sango said. "He cheated hard. He actually aimed at the cans, can you believe that?" She asked, disbelief in her voice, goading Miroku. Miroku sighed in disgust at her goad, and reloaded his gun again. He set the two spent magasines in his pocket, and walked over to Sango.

"Yeah, well, I've got the fastest gun in the group, so ha!" He said, making Sango grin. She shook her head.

"You think that scores any points with me?" She asked, teasing him. "It doesn't have to." He said, grabbing her wrist. He gently pressed the gun to her stomach, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her on the mouth. Sango moaned as he pressed against her, and she resisted his advances, just for the hell of it. Miroku raised the barrel of his gun to point directly beneath her chin, forcing her head up. He kissed her again, sliding the gun barrel down her body. Sango moaned as the tip of the gun pressed against her stomach, and she stared into Miroku's deep purple eyes. He stared back, and a few seconds later, he dropped his gun, using both hands to explore her body.

InuYasha finally had it. He could control the pressure on his trigger, and fire a single accurate shot. He was happy that he had accomplished his goal for the day, and started packing up, getting ready to head home. He picked up his carrying case, and walked out the door, waving to Ray as he did so.

"Later man." Ray replied, still shooting at the targets down range. InuYasha walked out of the building, and had barely taken three steps when he felt someones hand on his bum. He whirled around, and was greeted by a grinning Ayame. He calmed down, wondering what she was doing here.

"Hiya sexy." She said, the wind blowing a few stray strands of her red hair into her face. InuYasha greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Ayame shrugged. "Oh, I don't know." She said. "I just heard that a certain sexy boy was down here, so I decided to drop by."

InuYasha nodded.

"So what?" He asked. "Our week long 'Date' was over a while ago, why you still tagging along?" He asked. Ayame, hurt at his words, glared at him.

"Because," She spat at him. "I figured you were still worth seeing." She said, making InuYasha start. "Guess I was wrong." She said, turning and walking away. InuYasha realized what had just happened, and he started after her, calling her name.

"Ayame..." He said, but she didn't stop.

"Ayame!" He called out, running to catch up with her.

"Ayame, goddammit! Stop!" He said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Ayame pushed her hair out of her face, wiping her tears away as she did so. InuYasha stared at her, and didn't let go of her arm.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He said softly. "I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you sure weren't!" She said, feeling the tears building in the corners of her eyes again, threatening to spill down her face. InuYasha took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye.

"To tell the truth, Ayame," He said, "I wasn't expecting you to hang with me after the date, and I was really surprised that you came downtown just to see me." He said. "And I just wanted to make sure that it was me you were seeing." He said, lowering his head. Ayame smiled, and a single tear slid down her cheek. InuYasha leaned down, and kissed her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Ayame shifted her weight to her other leg, and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Okay, apology accepted." She said, hugging him. InuYasha hugged her back, glad that he was being given a second chance with the girl of his dreams, the girl that actually felt the way he did.

"So what do you say we go out on a real date?" He asked, his arm around her waist. Ayame hugged him again. "I'd like that, InuYasha." She said. Then she giggled.

"Wha...?"

Ayame pointed to the bag in InuYasha's hand. "Hurry up and get better so I can whup your ass again, and bully you around for another week." She said. InuYasha grinned at her.

"Oh don't worry, Ayame." He said. "We're doing battle in four days, don't you worry. And when I win, I'll submit you to hours of endless cleaning, just like you did to me." He said. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And maybe you can put on a bit of private entertainment for me, eh?" He asked, earning a blush.

"Don't count on it, InuYasha." She said. "I'll kill you on the battlefield."

InuYasha nodded. "Right, right." He said, not believing her.

"And when I'm done kicking your ass, I'll play with your ass." She said. InuYasha looked at her. "Huh?" He asked. Ayame winked at him.

"You better hope to God you win, InuYasha," She said. "Because if not, you're going to be trading your paintball gear for a leather collar and a metal chain." She said, making him blush deeply.

"Jesus, I'd better win..." She heard him mutter under his breath. She giggled.

"Yeah, you damn well better!"


	5. the battle

PM4

The Day Of The Battle.

InuYasha grinned cockily at Ayame as she got ready for the battle.

"Hope the paintballs don't leave bruises on your sexy ass." He said, "That would totally ruin the mood." She glared at him.

"You won't win, InuYasha, might as well give up your fantasies now." She said. InuYasha shook his head.

"See you on the field." He said. Ayame nodded.

"Beat you on the field." She said.

InuYasha walked to his end of the field, sure that he would win this battle. After all, it was his favorite type of setup. There were no rules, any weapons could be used, physical contact, to a limit, could be used, no equipment, and whoever dropped or gave up from the pain first lost. InuYasha knew that he had amazing pain tolerance, and could probably withstand almost a minute of constant paint before he would give up.

He grinned, and decided to take full advantage of the 'no rules' aspect of this game. He turned the knob on the back of his AK, and heard a hissing sound. Paintballs would now exit his barrel at 220 feet per second, not 160. He heard the buzzer go off and he started running toward the other end of the field. The operator changed the field quite often, and this time, there weren't quite as many barriers to hide behind. He spotted Ayame coming toward him, and he raised his AK to his shoulder, pulling the trigger lightly, like he had practised.

With a loud _Crack!_ a paintball shot toward Ayame, who ducked behind a barrier. InuYasha didn't even see the paintball, and he was satisfied. It would definitely hurt when it hit her.

Ayame ducked behind the barrier as the paintball whizzed by her. Her heart skipped a beat as she gauged the paintballs speed. She cursed, thinking InuYasha probably had his velocity turned all the way up. She checked her dual SMG's, and made sure that she had the extra mags. She heard InuYasha running toward her, and she hurriedly jumped onto the top of the barrier. InuYasha ran around the corner, gun raised, and stopped, Ayame nowhere in sight. Ayame sat up, and sighted on his back, pulling both her triggers. InuYasha jolted as he took a few paintballs in the back. He whirled around, and pointed his gun at her. Ayame gasped as he pulled the trigger, and she fell backwards as a paintball struck her in the cheek. She fell off the barrier, and landed hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled over, and coughed, trying to get her breath back.

InuYasha jumped the barrier, and saw Ayame on her hands and knees, struggling to breathe. He took pity on her, and shot at her, letting himself miss. He took off running, giving her time to get herself together. 'Oh yeah, she's mine.' He thought, checking his mag.

Ayame got up, and wiped the paint smear off her cheek. She checked her guns, and took off running after InuYasha, determined to kick his ass. She tore around the corner, and threw herself to the ground as three paintballs whizzed over her head. InuYasha was behind a barrier, sniping at her. Ayame felt a few more paintballs fly by her, and she rolled behind another barrier. She raised herself up, and fired an extended stream at InuYasha, making him duck. She knew that she now had the upper hand. She jumped over the low barrier and ran toward him, guns up, body low. InuYasha started blindfiring, but missed horribly. Ayame fired a precise shot, hitting InuYasha on the hand. She saw him quickly withdraw his gun. She headed toward the barrier, both guns pointed in his direction, one laying down the occaisional supression fire, the other ready to shoot him if he made a break for it.

InuYasha gathered up his energy, and dashed out into the open, his gun on full automatic. Ayame took multiple shots all over her body, but she quickly returned fire with her weapons, hitting InuYasha a few times. InuYasha took off running down a path created by two high bunkers, trying to reload. He fumbled with the magasine, his hand shaking badly from the shot he had taken to it.

He had been shot in the leg, and couldn't even feel that one, but he had taken one on the collar bone, almost on his unprotected throat. He succeeded at reloading, and gripped the gun tightly, pulling it into his shoulder, ready to shoot.

Ayame grimaced, and clutched her side. He had gotten her four times in the side, and it hurt like hell. She took off running in another direction, hoping to catch him off guard. She leapt a low barrier, and continued running, thinking that she only had about four shots in her left gun, and seven in her right gun. She tried to keep track of it, but she thought that she might have miscounted when she took a few hits and she was shooting back. She skidded to a stop and pressed her back up against a barrier, ready to shoot the hell out of InuYasha. She heard his panting getting louder, and she held her breath, not wanting to give herself away. InuYasha rounded the corner, and Ayame raised her guns, fingers on the triggers. InuYasha's eyes went wide, and he ducked under her barrels, hitting her in the stomach with the butt of his AK. Ayame cried out, and bent over, dropping her guns and holding her stomach. She knew that she couldn't let this bother her. She grimaced, and swiped up her gun, ready once again to shoot InuYasha. She aimed at his chest and pulled the trigger. She caught him in the chest, and he rolled with the shot. Ayame stood up, her other gun in her hand now, and pointed them at InuYasha.

InuYasha took the shot in the chest, and rolled with it, letting it strike his chest and push him back. He dropped his gun, and reached forward. He grabbed both her wrists, and squeezed, making her cry out in pain. He waited until she had dropped her guns, and he kicked them away. He hated himself for what he did next, but he knew that he had to win. He let go of her wrist, and drew back his left arm. He slapped her across the face, letting go of her as he did so. She fell back onto the ground, holding onto her face, tears running down her cheeks. InuYasha picked up his gun, and quickly turned down his velocity. He stepped over Ayame, and started firing, placing paint everywhere, on her back, her legs, her neck, the back of her head.

Ayame knew that InuYasha was using the rules, or lack of, to his full advantage, but that didn't make it any less painful. She felt the hail of paint raining down on her, but she refused to give up. He would have to reload sometime.

InuYasha heard an empty blast of CO2, and stopped firing. He went to reload, and made sure that Ayame didn't move. He dropped his empty mag, and saw Ayame reach for her gun that she had landed by. InuYasha put his foot on her hand, keeping her from grabbing it.

"Just give up, Ayame. I don't like hurting you like this." He said. Ayame shook her head.

"I'll tell you when I give up." She said, using her other hand to grab his ankle. InuYasha didn't think she had the strength to move his foot, so he wasn't worried. Then he felt her nails digging into his leg. He grimaced, and applied a bit more pressure to her hand. He heard her yelp, but he didn't stop, for she wasn't backing off. Finally, InuYasha had enough. He yanked his leg back, and tried to finish reloading. Ayame pushed off the ground, flipping over onto her back. She bought her leg up, and kicked InuYasha's hand, making him yell and drop the gun. Ayame kicked it away, and tried to get up. InuYasha placed his foot on her throat, and pushed her back down. He leaned over her, careful to make sure that she could breathe. Ayame brought her leg up again, and kicked him in the side. InuYasha gasped and took his foot off, grabbing his side.

Ayame got up, and punched InuYasha in the face, no longer holding back. She continued attacking him, punching anywhere she could get a hit, whether it be his face, stomach, chest, arms, or shoulders. She backed him up into a wall, and got overconfident. She went for a huge swing, and InuYasha ducked under her punch, sliding his foot behind hers, pushing her. She staggered backwards and tripped over his foot. She slammed into the ground, and immediately InuYasha was on top of her. He straddled her waist, and drew back his fist. He started to punch as hard as he could, but at the last second, stopped almost all forward momentum. He struck her on the chin, and he winced, as if she had hit him. The punch had made her bite her lip, and now she was bleeding. She struggled upward, her fist connecting with InuYasha's nose. InuYasha slapped her across the face, and she fell back. He continued to slap her, wanting her to give up, but at the same time not wanting to hit her too hard.

"You hit like a girl, InuYasha." Ayame said, glaring at him. InuYasha drew back his fist, and prayed that he didn't really hurt her. He slammed his fist into the side of her mouth, and her head was thrown sideways. InuYasha, gasping for breath, hoped she gave up.

"Coward, you couldn't knock out a three year old."

InuYasha knew he would have to step it up. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he thought about what he had to do. At the same time he knew it was nessesary, he was scared of doing it. But he had to. He slammed his fist into her face, holding her down with his other hand around her throat. He hit her again and again, not giving her time to recover from the hits. His heart skipped a beat as blood coated his knuckles, but she wasn't giving up. InuYasha figured that he couldn't be hurting her that much then. He hit her again, and split open her cheek. She grimaced, and looked InuYasha in the eye.

"That all you got?"

InuYasha knew that he couldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt her, even though it was obvious she was already in a lot of pain. He didn't notice that the whole time he had been hitting her, she had been sliding her hand into her pocket. Finally, he saw her hand come up, but it was too late. Instead of shooting, she slammed the barrel into his face, cutting his lip open with the sharp metal barrel. InuYasha growled, and was hit again. He got off her, backing up. Ayame shot him in the face, and pushed him onto the ground. She kneeled over him, and slammed the gun butt repeatedly into his face. InuYasha, the blood obscuring his vision, didn't even think of saying he quit. The hits didn't hurt that badly, anyway. Either she was weak, or she was holding back.

Just then, seeing that she was having no effect, she pointed the gun right at his throat and pulled the trigger, multiple times, anger and frustration clouding her judgement.

InuYasha felt three hits to his throat, and anger swelled up in him, over-riding his pain. He saw her face through the haze of blood and anger, and he lashed out as hard as he could, catching her on the chin. She flew off him, and landed on the ground.

InuYasha rolled over, coughing, rubbing his throat. He looked over to where Ayame was on the ground, and his heart skipped a beat as she didn't move. He crawled over to her, and checked her out. He made sure she was still breathing, and he noticed the cuts she had on her face. She was unconscious, and InuYasha picked her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest. He left the arena, carrying her home, hoping that she was alright.

The store operator shook his head as InuYasha walked by.

"Some people have no brains." He said. "Stupid, stupid ideas people come up with."

Ayame groaned, and woke up, her head aching. InuYasha was sleeping beside her, and she tried to remember what had happened. Did she get hit by a car on the way to the arena, or something?

Then the whole bloody battle came back to her, and she remembered every hit. She touched her cheek tentatively, and she figured she needed a mirror. She was in InuYasha's room, and was totally lost. She got up, and opened his dresser, looking for a mirror. She pawed through all the spare paintball equipment in his dreser, and came across a small hand mirror. She looked in it, and was surprised at what stared back. Her red hair was out of their pony-tails, and was all tangled up. Her cheek was bandaged, and there was a tiny bit of swelling. Her bottom lip was split, and she had a scratch on her other cheek. Other than that, she felt okay.

"Wow, InuYasha really pulled the punches, or I'd be a hell of a bit worse." She thought. The back of her head ached, and her chin was sore, and her jaw hurt. She walked back to the bed and laid down, feeling the pain course through her body.

She rolled over, and wondered how InuYasha had fared. She looked at his sleeping face, and gasped, her hand over her mouth. His throat was full of dark purple bruises, and there were deep cuts on his cheeks from where she had thrust the gun barrel into his face. She remembered smashing him with the butt of the gun, and sure enough, there were bruises all over his forehead and around the nose. She sighed, and stroked his face.

She laid back down, and tried to sleep. But all she could think about was the way InuYasha looked when she shot him in the throat. Something had snapped, and he had unleashed all of his strength, his eyes full of anger and pain. She remembered what it was like to be held down by the throat and slapped across the face, then punched.

An unfamiliar feeling made her stop thinking about what had happened. She looked down at her stomach, then her legs, and felt her face heat up. She curled up into a ball, not believing that she could get excited by the memory of being hit like that.

"Oh my God, I can't believe something like that would turn me on..." She murmured. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Ayame woke up, and immediately felt alone. She reached over, and felt only the empty sheets. InuYasha was gone. She sat up, and tried to stand, but couldn't, every muscle in her body sore and tired. She laid back down, and a few seconds later, InuYasha walked in.

"Oh, hey, you're up." He said, tentatively. She looked at him, wincing as the muscles in her neck stiffened.

"Yeah, so?" She asked, more angrily than she had planned.

InuYasha looked away, and set a glass of milk down on the table beside the bed. He sat down on the bed, and looked over at her.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him, her eyes going to his bruised throat.

"Stiff and sore." She said. She rolled over onto her stomach, for her back was really sore, from when InuYasha drilled her with a whole clip of paintballs. As she got comfortable, her shirt rode up, revealing dark bruises, and making InuYasha feel guilty. He reached out to touch her, but pulled back, his fingers inches from her back. He looked away, then looked back. He decided to risk being slapped. He reached out, and slipped her shirt up around her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing, InuYasha!?!" Ayame asked, looking over her shoulder at him. InuYasha put a finger to his lips.

"Shh." He said, placing his hands gently on her back. She winced and tensed up as his hands touched her bruised and sore skin, but the pain soon turned to pleasure as InuYasha started to massage her skin. Ayame moaned and lifted her shirt up further. She thought about it, and figured that there wasn't much else to see, so she sat up, slipping her shirt off. Besides, she thought, his hands were making her feel too good to worry about modesty right now.

InuYasha waited until she laid back down, before sliding his hands up to her shoulders. He could see the sides of her breasts as she laid down on his bed, and he tried to focus on her back. He was doing good until she moaned, and his face turned red. Ayame rotated her shoulders, wondering why he had stopped rubbing. InuYasha shook his head, and stopped admiring her sleek form. He continued rubbing her, careful not to hurt her. He closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a pattern of rubbing. After a few minutes, he bent down, and kissed her back, making her gasp. He didn't stop, and kissed her lower back a few times, working his way up to her shoulders. He kissed her neck, and started rubbing his way back down. He stared at her sexy ass that was inches from his hands. He decided to go all the way, and he slid his hands over her ass, gently squeezing it. Ayame looked over her shoulder at him, face bright red.

"W-what are you doing!?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Just massaging every part of your body." He said, sliding his hands down to her legs. Ayame stared at him for another minute, before taking a drink of the milk InuYasha had set on the table, and laying back down. InuYasha started massaging her feet, earning a groan of approval. He worked the tension out of her heels and slid his fingers over her toes. He did that for both feet, and worked his way back up. He laid down across her lower body, his hands around her hips. Ayame, quite relaxed now and almost asleep, reveled in the warmth that emanated from his body. InuYasha kissed her lower back again, and slid his fingers into her pants waistband. He pulled it down an inch, and kissed her again. He slid it down another inch, revealing the top parts of her smooth bum. He kissed her all over, teasing her. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and rolled over, glaring at him.

"Stop it!" She said. InuYasha froze.

Ayame looked down at her shirtless self, and yelped, covering herself up. InuYasha sat up, and adverted his gaze, respecting her enough that he wasn't going to stare. Ayame stared at the boy in front of her that had just given her an amazing massage and foot rub, and decided that he should be repaid. She took his hand, and placed it on her breast. His eyes widened, and he looked at her. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to come closer. InuYasha leaned closer and Ayame kissed him.

"You did win, InuYasha." She whispered. "You can take your reward now."

InuYasha felt her warm soft breast beneath his hand, and was tempted to do so. With all his willpower, he removed his hand, and shook his head.

"Maybe later." He said, shaking his head. "Not now, but later." Ayame nodded, not wanting to rush things and ruin everything.

"Well," She said. "At least let me thank you for massaging me." She said. InuYasha nodded.

Ayame pushed him back down onto his bed, and kissed the tip of his nose. She stroked his neck, and kissed the bruises she had left on his throat. She kissed him on the mouth, and slid her hands over his chest. She pulled off his shirt, and noticed a bruise on his right breast, where she had shot him. She smirked, and slid her fingers over his chest, kissing him on the lips. She told him to roll over, and he did, stretching out. She started rubbing his shoulders, feeling the muscles coil beneath her fingers as he slid his arms beneath his head. She was amazed by the cut look to his body. He had worked out to the point where his muscles were defined, but not overly large. She noticed the sleek curve of the muscles beneath his shoulders, and how they led down to a slender waist. He had almost no body fat, and she was immediately turned on by his body. She noticed a slight indent in the middle of his back, with two cords of muscle on either side, leading up into the centre of his back, and down to dissappear beneath the strap of his waist band. She knew that the muscles were formed by exercising the back, leaning over and straightening up. She knew there was a proper way to do it, and an improper way, which would really damage your back, but she didn't care right now, she just wanted to see more of his body. She slid a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and slid down the waist band of his pants. She giggled when he jumped, obviously almost asleep, lulled by her soft fingertips sliding over his skin. She now knew why InuYasha had been touching her ass. She herself couldn't resist touching his cute ass. She slid her fingers over his bum, and kissed his side. She slid her body against his as she moved to the top of his body, kissing his muscular shoulders. She pressed her hips against his bum, wishing that he had taken her offer of her body.

Ayame moaned as she felt some unfamiliar feelings coursing through her abdomen. She wanted InuYasha so badly, but knew that whatever she was feeling, InuYasha was probably feeling too. She knew that he must have a strong will to not throw her down and start having sex with her. She knew that he was only thinking of her, but she wished that he would act like a more normal guy, and make some moves, try to convince her to give up her body, and open up her legs. She shook her head, disgusted with her way of thinking. She took another drink of her milk, and moved away from him, laying down on what had become her side of the bed. InuYasha moved up, and laid on his side, staring at her. She stared back, neither talking.

Ayame stared at him, and thought back to the fight, when InuYasha had slapped her. Her arousal grew, and she was sure that InuYasha must have noticed by now.

InuYasha inhaled through his nose, and he immediately noticed the spicy smell that hung in the air. InuYasha inhaled again, and realized that it was Ayame's scent, spiked with arousal. InuYasha could practically feel the heat that was radiating off her body, and could feel the want she had for him. He looked into her eyes, and saw that they were glazed over with want and need, and arousal. InuYasha leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. He was careful to not hurt her cut lip, and he slowly slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Ayame knew that despite all the ways he was touching her, he would never take advantage of her arousal.

"Hey, InuYasha?" She asked, blushing deeply at the question she was about to ask. "Did you ever...get...aroused when you thought about hitting me, or getting hit?"

InuYasha looked at her, and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked harshly, to cover up his embarrassment. The truth was, he sorta liked the control he had over Ayame's body, the way he could slap her around and have her resist. He had thought about when she had retaliated, striking him in the face. It wasn't the actual pain that turned him on, it was just the fact that she was a lively, resistant, smart girl, and he thought that was sexy.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Ayame yawned, and slipped her arm around InuYasha's neck, sliding up against him. She closed her eyes, and then remembered.

"I'm still your bitch for the next day or two, InuYasha." She said. "Make sure you put me to good use."

InuYasha blushed, and hugged her, closing his eyes. They fell asleep for another couple hours, their demon blood going to work, sealing cuts and making bruises fade.

Kouga had just finished helping Kagome rearrange her room, and now he walked over to the window, opening it. He stood by it for a few minutes, letting the breeze blow in and cool his body. He heard Kagome behind him rearranging all the little knick-knacks that she wanted just right. Kouga sighed, and walked over to the bed, laying down on it. He stared at the ceiling, and thought about Kagome. Their relationship had taken off, and for someone Kouga had thought he wouldn't like, she had turned out alright. Maybe losing in that paintball match had done him more good than winning would have. He felt the bed dip slightly as Kagome sat down on it, and he looked over at her, smiling.

"Hey, haven't you become the friendly one since we started going out." Kagome said. "You never smiled this much before."

Kouga grinned, and slid his hands behind his head. "Well, now I got a reason to smile." He said. He reached over, and put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome grinned, and slid closer to him, rubbing his stomach, her hand underneath his black T shirt. Kouga placed his hand over hers, and leaned over, kissing her on the lips, just a tiny kiss. Kagome kissed him back, and they got up off the bed, surveying their work. Kagome nodded, and straightened the bed covers, and put her arm around Kouga's waist.

"Thanks for helping me." She said. Kouga nodded, not knowing what he would do without her by his side.

"No problem." He said. "Hey, whaddya say we go check on InuYasha and Ayame, we haven't hung out in a while." Kagome nodded, eager to see her friends.

"Sure, great idea." She said. She walked with Kouga outside of her room, then told him to wait, that she had to change. She shut the door, and went to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tight T shirt. She had taken a shower this morning, before she had asked Kouga to come over, but she had just thrown on an old pair of jeans that were just a little to tight for her, and an old shirt, wrapping a bandanna around her forehead to hold her hair back. She quickly changed, throwing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. She slipped her billfold into her back pocket, and opened the door. Kouga turned and grinned, hugging her. He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent.

"You look great, Kagome." He said. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, counting himself lucky that he had this girl. Kagome stared back into his cobalt blue eyes, and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Kouga reached up, and pulled the ties of her bandanna, which she had forgotten to take off. He slid it off, and her black hair fell down around her shoulders, her bangs falling into her eyes. Kouga brushed them aside with a gentle hand, and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon," He said. "Let's go, Kagome." She smiled at him, and took his hand.

They started walking, going down the stairs and stopping in the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a chocolate bar from the cupboard, and followed Kouga out the door. They walked down the street, and talked, remembering all the times Kagome had tried to get Kouga's attention, and Kouga had always brushed her off. They stopped at an intersection, and waited for the cars to stop, so they could cross. Kagome looked up at Kouga, and for the first time, noticed that he held his hair in a ponytail not with an elastic, but with a tiny red ribbon.

"Hey Kouga..?" She asked. "Where'd you get that ribbon?" Kouga reached up, and took it out, examining it. He grinned, and held it out to her.

"You honestly can't remember?" He asked, teasing her. Kagome looked at it, and felt a flood of memories come into her head.

_Flashback..._

_Kagome was in sixth grade, and she sat behind a boy named Kouga. She really liked him, and wanted to get to know him. _

_The lunch bell rang, and Kagome slammed her books closed, running out of the classroom. She put on her outside shoes, and ran outside, going straight to the monkey bars, where her and her friends always met. A few minutes later, her friends came out, and they all hung around the monkey bars, talking about their homework, and what they finished, and what they didn't. Kagome kept looking over to see Kouga talking with couple of his friends. One of them was always dressed in a purple shirt that looked a few sizes too big for him, and the other had beautiful flowing silver hair, and the cutest pair of puppy ears she had ever seen. Actually, they were the only pair she had ever seen, on a human. She couldn't understand why he got teased so much about it, she didn't see what was such a big deal about it. Then there was Kouga, the cutest of them all. He always had his long black hair in a ponytail, and his big blue eyes were so sweet. She decided to go say hi to him. She excused herself from her friends, and walked over, inturrupting him._

_"Umm, hi, my names Kagome, what's yours?" She asked. Kouga glanced at her, and sighed. _

_"Kouga." He said, offering nothing else. Kagome, unsure of what to do, for he didn't seem that outgoing, shook her head. _

_"Wanna come play with us?" She asked. Kouga glanced behind her to where her group of friends were waving and giggling, and he shook his head. _

_"No thanks, me and InuYasha and Miroku are gonna go play tag." He said. "Besides, what would we play?" He asked. "Barbie dolls?" He turned away from her, and started talking to his friends._

_Kagome, now really sad, walked back to her friends, not knowing what to do. The rest of the lunch hour passed really slowly, like it does when you're not having fun._

"Oh yeah, you totally dissed me in sixth grade!" Kagome said, slapping his shoulder playfully. Kouga grinned. "Yeah, but in sixth grade, I wasn't interested in girls, I just wanted to play with my friends." He said. Kagome shook her head, and they walked across the street.

"Do you remember anything about the ribbon?" He asked. Kagome thought about it some more.

_Eighth grade, Kagome was totally in love with Kouga. She had tried all through sixth and seventh grade to get his attention, but he wouldn't even look at her. One day, she got fed up with him, and she decided to make him notice her. She took the red ribbon out of her hair, and marched up to him._

_"Kouga." She said. Kouga, still good friends with InuYasha and Miroku, was naturally, still hanging out with them._

_"Damn, you again!" He said. "Listen, Kagome, that's your name, right?" Kagome nodded._

_"Listen, if I'm looking for a girlfriend, I'll hit you up, but for now, please leave me alone!" He said. Kagome, not wanting to be denied, grabbed his hand._

_"Please be my friend, Kouga!" She said, putting the ribbon in his hand, and looking him in the eye. Kouga, unsure of what to do, didn't pull away immediately, but when he did, he looked at the ribbon in his hand. Embarrassed, but not willing to show it, he tossed it behind him._

_"Just leave me alone, Kagome, for the love of God, it's starting to get annoying!" He said. Kagome, tears in her eyes, turned and walked away, knowing now that he had no interest in her. _

Kagome looked at him. "You bastard, you threw my ribbon away!" She said, hitting him on the chest. He laughed.

"Yeah, but after you ran away like a crybaby, I picked it up, and kept it." He said. "I can't believe that you're just noticing now, God." He said. "I had it in my hair the next day, and everyday after that." He said. "My mother teased me for it, but I kept hoping you'd notice and say something, but you were too busy crying your eyes out."

Kagome laughed. "Hey, I only cried that one time." She said. "And where do you get off, throwing my favorite ribbon around, then keeping it, and not giving it back?" She said. Kouga held it out to her. "You want it?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, I gave it to you back then, it's still yours." She said. Kouga pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and tied it up with the ribbon. He grinned at her, and took her hand, and they continued walking.

Miroku kissed Sango again, and he smiled down at her. "Say, Sango, why do you like me, over everyone else?" He asked. Sango looked up at him, and put her hands on his chest. She kissed him on the mouth, and slid her hands to his shoulders.

"Well, a big thing that attracted me to you was your complete and total innocence." She said. "It's hard to explain, but even though you were a total pervert, when it came to everything else, you tackled it head on, with enthusiasm, and I really liked that."

Miroku smirked. "And by innocence, you mean stupidity." He said. Sango blushed. "Sort of. It's not that you were ever stupid, but the way you went about things, without even thinking about it, like that time you were fighting against us, and you figured that just jumping up and shooting everywhere would work, that was cute." She said, kissing him again. His lips were intoxicating, and she loved the way his body pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, and felt his hands on her hips. She kissed him again, and continued.

"Your good looks of course, helped." She said. Miroku nodded. "Of course."

"But yeah, your innocence, or stupidity, as you call it, made me love you, as someone who was completely cute, ready for anything, and beyond everything else, you had an energy around you that nobody could deny." She said. "You could make friends with anybody back in sixth grade." She said. "All you had to do was smile, and you had people believing that you could pick the stars right out of the sky. You could attract anybody, and could have had the best of the best as your girlfriend."

Miroku smiled down at her, kissing her. "I already did attract the best of the best." He said. "And the best of the best is right here in my arms."


	6. the battles rewards lemon

Paintball Match 5

InuYasha was awoken by the doorbell, and he looked around. Ayame was still sleeping beside him, and he got up slowly and quietly, to avoid waking her. He walked downstairs, and opened the door. As he did so, he glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the coat rack and key chain hanger. His face was pretty much normal now, his bruises were gone, and only the deepeset scratches had remained, and they were tiny now. His side still ached like mad, but he had done it, he had won. It may not have been fair, but he had won.

"Hey guys, come on in." He said. Kagome and Kouga walked in, and he told them that he would go get Ayame, asking them to sit down. He ran up the stairs and opened his door quietly, in case she was still sleeping. She was. He walked over to the bed, and gently shook her, calling her name.

"Hey, Ayame, wake up." He said. She moaned, and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He shook his head, and pulled the blankets back, putting his hands on her shoulders. He shook her again, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him sleepily. He smiled down at her.

"Kagome and Kouga are here, come on down." He said. She nodded, and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. InuYasha couldn't resist getting her while she was still half asleep, and he leaned in swiftly, kissing her. She went wide-eyed for a second, then put her hands on the back of his neck, to support herself. She kissed him back, closing her eyes.

All too soon, it was over, and InuYasha pulled away, grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of bed. Still sleepy, she over-balanced, and InuYasha caught her, letting her lean against him for a second.

"Mmm..." She said, nuzzling her head against his chest. "I could stay like this forever..." She said, closing her eyes. InuYasha laughed, and pushed her away, making her stand on her own.

"C'mon," He said. "They're waiting."

She straightened up, and fixed her hair. She looked at InuYasha, and grinned.

"Come on." She said, walking out the door. InuYasha wondered where they were at in their relationship, and where Ayame thought they were in their relationship. He sighed, and walked after her, making a mental note to use his win to the fullest after Kagome and Kouga were gone.

Ayame sat down, and InuYasha sat down next to her. Kouga looked at them, and nodded to InuYasha.

"Where was she at?" He asked, grinning slyly.

InuYasha nodded his head toward the stairs. "In my room, sleeping."

"Ahh, so that's why it took you so long to get her, she was probably looking for the clothes she ripped off a few hours before that." He said, winking at her. She blushed at his implied meaning, and shook her head.

"Trust me, Kouga, we were in absolutely no shape to be doing what you're so smoothly insinuating, we were too banged up from a paintball match we had."

Another grin from Kouga. "So I heard." He held his hand out to Kagome, and she started digging in her pockets for something.

"I was hoping to give this to Ayame to put to good use on InuYasha, but...looks like the situation is reversed." He said. Kagome handed him the package she had taken out of her pocket, and placed it in Kouga's hand. He tossed it, and InuYasha caught it, looking inside it. He grinned.

"Good job Kouga." He said, ripping open the package. He reached in, and withdrew a pure black leather dog collar, attached to a lengthy silver chain. Ayame immediately hid her face in her hands when she saw it, knowing that InuYasha would definitely try to get it on her. And she would have to obey, or suffer the consequenses. InuYasha wrapped the chain around his wrist, and held the leather strip in his hand, grinning knowingly at Ayame. She blushed, and refused to meet his gaze, remembering the taunt she had made to him.

_"You better hope to God you win, InuYasha," She said. "Because if not, you're going to be trading your paintball gear for a leather collar and a metal chain."_

She groaned inwardly, but tried to appear non-chalant about it on the outside.

Kagome giggled, and everyone looked at her.

"Oh," She said. "I was just wondering what a certain person would look like with a similar collar..." She said, casting a look at Kouga. Kouga shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way. Besides, wolves are too noble to be constrained by a collar." He said. InuYasha looked at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked, a dangerous tone to his voice. Kouga stared at him.

"It means whatever the hell I want it to mean. Mainly, that a collar should fit the animal that needs it, like a DOG!"

InuYasha stood up, and put up his fists.

"I'll kill you for dissing me man, you wanna step to this?" He asked. Kouga waved him off.

"If I tried to step to that, I'd dishonour the wolf lineage." He retorted. InuYasha growled, and swung at Kouga. Kouga, unable to control his grin, let his friend tackle him to the ground. Ayame and Kagome didn't see his grin, and they jumped up, trying to separate the boys. InuYasha rolled on top of Kouga and playfully punched him a few times.

"Oh, where's the proud wolf now?" He asked. "Sitting underneath the lowly dog!" Kouga laughed, and InuYasha got off him, helping him up. Kagome and Ayame, confused, wondered what the hell was going on.

InuYasha shrugged. "We been friends for a long time, and it was obvious from the start about our differences, so we decided not to let it bother us. Insulting a dog or wolf doesn't affect us, and we tease each other a lot, just for fun." He said. Ayame nodded.

"Ah. I see. Thats...remarkably mature, for you." She said. InuYasha looked at her.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He asked, baring his teeth menacingly. For a second, she thought he was serious, then saw his lips twitching, trying not to laugh.

Kagome looked at her watch. "Uh-oh, we gotta go." She said, getting up. InuYasha and Ayame walked them to the door. Kagome apologized for leaving so early, saying that she had to get supper started for her family when they got home.

"Make sure you two are in school tomorrow!" She called out, walking down the street, holding Kouga's hand.

Ayame leaned against the door, and waved, until her friends dissappeared down the street. She turned around, and walked back in InuYasha's house. She followed him into the kitchen, seeing him throw the leash onto the couch as he passed it. She wondered if he would even ask her about it. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was aready making a sandwich. She grabbed the cheese slices out of the fridge, and some baloney, and salami, and started making one. After she was done, she took a paper towel, and put her sandwich in the microwave. She placed the towel on top of it, to suck up any moisture, and set the microwave for thirty seconds. She hit start, and waited until the cheese melted. While she was waiting, she thought more and more about the leash. She didn't even care anymore if he asked her to wear it, after all, who was going to see her? She would absolutely refuse to wear it in public though, and she knew she would stand firm with that decision. Finally, she got sick of wondering, and just asked him.

"Are you going to make me wear that leash?" She asked, blushing slightly. InuYasha finished chewing his sandwich, and got a glass down from the cupboard. He poured himself a glass of milk, and drank it slowly.

"Well," He said, setting the glass down. "It's up to you what you want to do." He said, walking away. The microwave beeped, and she grabbed her sandwich, biting into it. She chewed slowly, wondering what to do. She shrugged, and followed InuYasha back into the living room, to watch TV.

InuYasha's mother was in bed, and he figured that he had better retire too. He glanced at Ayame, and realized just how long she had been at his house.

"Don't you have a home to go to, or something?" He asked. "I mean, I'm not trying to kick you out, or anything, but still."

Ayame shrugged. "If you want me to go home, I'll go home. If you want me to stay here, I'll stay here." She said. InuYasha shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Ayame." He said. She smirked at him.

"No no no, what ever _you_ say, that's what I do." She said. InuYasha looked at her, and got up.

"I'm going to bed." He announced. "You can either come with, or go home." He said. Ayame jumped up, and followed him. InuYasha walked up to his room, and stripped off his shirt. He got some clothes ready for school tomorrow, and climbed under the sheets. Ayame just stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me." She said. "It'll take me a few more minutes to get ready for bed than just stripping off my shirt." She said. She left the room, and went down the hall to the bathroom. She washed up as best she could, and wished she had bought her toothbrush. She wished she knew she was going to stay all night, or she would have bought a lot more. She sighed, and slipped out of her clothes, folding them up. She was just in her panties and bra now, but she was sure that InuYasha wouldn't be able to notice in the dark. She walked out of the bathroom, and shut off the light. She got an idea, and quickly headed downstairs, on silent feet.

InuYasha heard her come into his room, and he wondered if she would sleep in the bed or on the floor, now that she knew his mom was home. He found out she didn't really care, for the bed dipped and shook as she climbed onto it. InuYasha heard her moving around, getting comfortable under the blankets, and suddenly, something very cold was thrust onto his chest. He gasped and sat up, grabbing at whatever she had thrown on him. His fingers came into contact with a metallic object, and it took him a second to realize that it was the chain to the collar he had left downstairs. He blushed, not thinking that she would actually put it on. He looked up at her, and could barely see her face, for the room was dark, and the only light came in through his half open door. His eyes were somewhat adjusted to the dark though, and he could tell that she was embarrassed. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she stared at the bed.

"You own me for tonight and all of tomorrow, InuYasha." She said, laying down, the chain clinking quietly. InuYasha gripped the chain in his hand, and a few ideas ran rampant through his head. He dismissed all of them, and looked at her. The collar was huge, not at all tight fitting, but small enough that it wouldn't slide over her head. It was loose around her neck, and rested lightly on her protruding collar bones. He smirked at that, and gave the chain a slight tug. She looked over at him, and he leaned down, kissing her. She blushed, and kissed him back, thinking that maybe the collar and chain wasn't such a bad idea after all. She giggled as his fingertips grazed her hips, before InuYasha realized that she was only in her intimates, and pulling away fast. Ayame shook her head.

"You won't get anywhere like that, InuYasha." She said. "You own me now, don't be afraid to touch me." InuYasha, sure that he was more embarrassed at his situation than her, slowly reached out, and carressed her hips, kissing her again. He leaned further down, and kissed her throat, and the top of her chest, right underneath the black leather collar. InuYasha worked his way back up, placing kisses all over her neck and face. He slid her panties down with his fingertips, then had a better idea. He slid them back up, and got off her. She looked at him, confused. He leaned back against the headboard, and smirked at her.

"You do it." He said. She looked at him.

"You take your clothes off."

Ayame blushed, and got up in front of him, on her knees on the bed. InuYasha turned his lamp on low, and settled back against the headboard, staring at her. He tugged gently on the chain.

"Come on." He said slyly. "I want you to do it."

She stared at him, before slowly reaching behind her, and unhooking her bra. She figured that she could still obey him, but tease him while she was at it. She slowly unhooked her bra's clasp, closing her eyes, and slowly swaying her hips from side to side. InuYasha's eyes followed her every movement, and he admired her beautiful body. He could feel himself getting excited just looking at her smooth skin and slender body.

Ayame let her bra slide down a few more inches, revealing a bit more cleavage, then she stopped. InuYasha stared at her, completely absorbed in her every movement. Ayame finally let the bra drop, but as she did, she slid an arm across her chest, blocking her view of her breasts. She used her free hand to undo her ponytail, letting her hair fall down her back. She opened her deep sparkling green eyes, and stared at InuYasha, making his heart beat faster. She slowly slid her arm off her chest, turning around as she did so, so he still couldn't see anything. By now, she was sure that his palms were sweaty, and he was deeply aroused, and wanting her. She kept moving her hips around, knowing exactly what he was staring at. She slipped her panties down a bit, stopped, then moved them down all the way, revealing her smooth ass. InuYasha groaned, and readjusted his pants. Ayame looked at him over her shoulder, her face tinted red a bit. She smiled devilishly at him, and went down on her hands and knees. She backed up a bit, so she was a bit closer, and wiggled her hips suggestively. InuYasha reached out, and rubbed her ass, squeezing the soft flesh and massaging it. She spread her legs a tiny bit, making him want the secret flesh between her legs. She moaned softly, and InuYasha's ears pricked up. She started to rub her breasts, still hidden from InuYasha's view, and she closed her eyes again, still on her hands and knees. She straightened up, and backed up a bit more, dropping into InuYasha's lap, grinding her hips against InuYasha's erection. She took his hands, and placed them on her hips. InuYasha slid his hands up and down her body. When he got too close to her breasts, she teasingly pushed his hands away. A few minutes later, she turned around, letting him finally see her breasts. He stared at her chest, then looked up at her face. She had long since stopped being embarrassed, and she leaned forward, kissing him on the nose. She giggled when he blinked, and his ears swiveled forward at the noise. She straddled his hips, and put his hands on her chest, rubbing her chest with his hands. A few seconds later, InuYasha got the point, and she let go, tilting her head back, moaning as his strong hands manipulated her flesh and pinched and squeezed her nipples. She almost got lost in the sea of pleasure, but then realized that she had to maintain control over the situation. She pulled away, the pleasureable feelings fading from her body. She bent down low, and kissed his stomach, looking up at him. He blushed deeply as she grabbed his pants waistband, slowly pulling it down. His large erection was set free, and Ayame kissed the tip of his penis. InuYasha shuddered when she slid him deep into her mouth, coating his hot flesh with her saliva. She went all the way down on him, sliding her tongue all around his erection, moaning softly as she felt his hands in her hair. She slowly came back up, her tongue sliding against him, making him breathe a bit deeper. She smiled

coyly at him, and licked up the middle of his erection. She wrapped her hands around the base of his penis, and slid it into her mouth again, her fingers sliding around penis. She slightly increased the speed of her licking, and started sucking on him, making him gasp. She slid her hands up his erection, as her mouth came up, and she started to play with him, slowly sliding her hand up and down his shaft, waiting until his breathing got deeper and faster. She then slid her hands down between his legs, and replaced her hands with her mouth, her hands working over the skin on the inside of his thigh, and gently playing with his testicles. She came back up, and slid her tongue around the tip of his erection, and went back down, increasing her speed. She paused a second to push her hair out of her face, behind her ear, and then she continued. She could hear InuYasha panting and groaning, trying to keep noise to a minimum as his mother was right down the hall. Ayame took him deep into her throat one more time, and that did it. She could feel the vein running along the bottom of his penis pulsating against her tongue, then she felt him explode. She swallowed the hot liquid as fast as it was being pumped out, the swallowing motion that her throat was doing making his orgasm last even longer. She waited until he was finished, before slowly sliding back up. She kissed the tip of his penis, and smiled up at him. InuYasha, breathing heavily, stared down at her. She slinked her way up his body, her nipples sliding against his chest. She kissed him on the lips, feeling his hot member pressing against the inside of her bare thigh. InuYasha moaned, and Ayame slid her hips down, his tip pressing against the entrance to her vagina. InuYasha shook his head, pulling up his pants.

"No more." He said softly. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Thank you, Ayame." He said. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." She said softly.

"I'm still yours for another day." She said, laying down beside him. She didn't remove the collar, and she smiled at him, before closing her eyes.

"Good night InuYasha." She said. He grinned at her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Good night Ayame."


	7. Chapter 7

Paintball Match.

Ray walked through the front door of his house, and called out. He recieved no answer, and he knew nobody was home. Again. He kicked off his shoes, and went up to his room. He opened the door, and clicked on his stereo. He raised the volume, and turned on the bass boost, knowing that no one would be home for a while. He took off his shirt, and examined himself in the mirror. His stomach was developing nicely, and he was almost up to 150 sit-ups a day. His chest was taking a bit longer though. He slid his shirt back on, and laid on his bed. He slid his guns out from underneath his bed, and examined them. They could spit out almost seven paintballs a second, but he wanted them to be faster. He hefted them, and figured that he could get a slightly bigger mag while he was at it. He sighted the empty guns at the ceiling, and wondered when he could next go against the silver haired half breed, InuYasha. He smiled at the thought, and pulled both triggers on his guns, rewarded by a two tiny clicking sounds. He dropped his guns on the side of his bed, and fluffed up the pillow behind his head. He could feel his cat-like ears being bent slightly by the pillow, but there was no pain there. He closed his eyes, and immediately had flashbacks of earlier today.

_"Get back here, ya damn kitty cat!"_

_Ray ran as hard as he could, knowing that if he was caught, then he would be beat up. He risked a look behind him, and grimaced as he was struck on the cheek by a rock. He turned around and kept running. Someone was standing on the street corner, but Ray didn't know who it was, so he paid no attention to him, running by him. Suddenly, his foot wasn't in front of him to support him, and he realized that the guy had tripped him. Ray slammed into the concrete sidewalk, and skidded across it, coming to a stop a few feet away from the curb as the sidewalk curved around a corner. He grimaced, feeling the pain in his skinned hands and cut chin. He got up as fast as he could, turning around to face the gang that was chasing him. He snarled, knowing that it wasn't just a fight anymore. He could hurt as many of these punks as he wanted to before they overwhelmed him, and he would say it was self defense. He raised his fists as the gang slowed to a stop, a few feet away from him. They stared at Ray, and started backing up. Ray didn't know what was going on, but he was glad that he was avoiding a fight. Ray took a few steps toward them, hoping they kept retreating. They started running away, and Ray sighed. He dropped down on the pavement, and tried to concentrate on something other than the pain in his hands and the blood on the sidewalk. The guy who had tripped him had left, dissappearing while Ray was on the ground. He got up, and walked back to school, where he was sure that he would run into some of the kids again. _

Ray grinned as he thought about it. Sure he had gotten hurt, but for some reason, he hadn't been attacked, and he hadn't been bothered the whole second half of school. He had even managed to see InuYasha in the hallways. Thinking about that bought another small smile to his face.

_InuYasha..._

Ray rolled over, and pulled his pillow under his head, suddenly feeling tired. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the silver haired half breed.

Earlier that day, during school.

InuYasha ran down the hallway, eager to get to his computer sciences class. He was late because he had been roaming the halls looking for Ayame. He rounded the corner, checking her one last time, and sighed when he found her there.

"Hey Ayame, I was looking for ya, where you been?" He asked. He heard her yelp, and she stayed facing her locker. InuYasha, wondering what was going on, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame, what's wrong...?" He asked. He tried to get her to face her, but she refused to look at him. Not finding her trick funny, he glared at her, and twisted her bodily around, wanting to see if she was alright. He gasped as he looked at her. She was wearing her usual black cargo pants, and she had on a dark red T shirt. But that wasn't what grabbed InuYasha's attention. He stared at her throat, a grin starting to spread across his face. She was still wearing the collar from last night, but the chain had been removed. The silver buckle was facing the front, and it was done up on the third hole, the tongue sticking out the loop a bit. She blushed madly at him, and said nothing. InuYasha leaned against her locker, and continued to stare at her, looking her up and down. He nodded, grinning slightly.

"That's sexy." He said. "You look hot."

She looked down at her feet. InuYasha raised her head with his finger, and kissed her on the mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't have to wear it if it makes you this uncomfortable. I never ever said you had to wear it to school, or at all, for that matter." He said.

Ayame shook her head. "It's not that." She whispered.

"What is it then?" He asked.

She looked at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks and heating up the back of her neck.

"People won't stop staring, and whistling at me." She said. InuYasha laughed. "Hey, that ain't so bad." He said. "People whistling at you means people think your hot!"

She shrugged, and turned away, grabbing her books. "I guess..." She said, leaning up ont he tip toes to kiss InuYasha goodbye. InuYasha hugged her, then slapped her ass as she walked away. She turned to look at him, and he gave her a thumbs up. He turned, and walked down to his classroom, walking in and apologizing for being late.

Later that day, after second class...

The bell rang, and InuYasha ran out of his class, looking for Ayame. He passed by her locker, and saw that she wasn't there yet. He shook his head, and decided to wait outside. As he came out onto the steps, he saw a crowd go rushing by.

'Hey, are they giving away free food or something?' He thought. He looked up the street, the way they were running, and he saw a small figure running ahead of the crowd, almost like the person was being chased. InuYasha looked a bit closer, and saw the person get struck on the cheek by a rock. InuYasha then recognised the person as Ray, the guy that was sort of his friend. He took off running, sticking to the back of the crowd. He waited until he saw Ray fall, then lunged up ahead of the crowd. He hoped he timed it right. He landed on the ground, passing right over Ray's head as he turned around. He was never seen by Ray, as Ray stood up to face the group. InuYasha saw Ray put up his fists, and had to admire the kid for trying. InuYasha stared at the group over Rays shoulder, and made a slashing motion across his throat, then pointed at the group. He saw them stop, and he raised his fists, making a lunge toward them. They got scared, and ran away. InuYasha hurriedly retreated also, not wanting Ray to know that he was the reason the group had fled. InuYasha watched from the alley next to the street as Ray sat down, examining his hands. When it was clear that no one was coming back to bother Ray, InuYasha took off in search of Ayame. It took a few minutes of searching, but when he did find her, she was in a tight situation. InuYasha stayed hidden around the corner, listening and watching, to see what Ayame would do.

Ayame was at her locker, spinning in her combination, when she felt someone's hand slide over her ass. She gasped, still not used to InuYasha doing it to her, and she spun around, looking to see who it was, for she couldn't smell InuYasha's scent anywhere at all. She came face to face with a black-haired girl, who winked playfully at Ayame.

"Hey there." She said. "Wanna hang out with me, maybe we can get to know each other." She said, suggestively. Ayame shook her head, her hands covering up her bum.

"Sorry, I'm meeting someone." She said. The girl looked around. "Well, I don't see anyone." She said. "Besides, who is it, a guy?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, his name's InuYasha." The girl shook her head, sliding a bit closer to Ayame, and putting her hand on the locker door beside Ayame's head.

"You should know one thing, girl." She said. "You can never ever trust a guy, they'll take you, and use you, and dump you like you're nothing." She said. Ayame was taken aback at her words.

"Not InuYasha, he wouldn't do that! He's too nice!" She protested. The girl slid a bit closer, glancing at Ayame's lips.

"Trust me," She said softly. "He'll only be nice to you until he gets what he wants from you, then you'll see a different side of this InuYasha." She said. Ayame stared into the girls deep brown eyes, and wondered if what she said was true. Then she shook her head.

"No way." Ayame said. "The only problems that will ever come into our relationship is from me doubting him because of you." She said. "Please go away and leave me alone."

The girl giggled, ignoring her. "I like this." She said, reaching up to touch the collar. "That makes you look really sexy, it's a huge turn on." She said, leaning closer.

Ayame backed up against the locker, and felt the girl touch her shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked. The girl laughed. "Just a little kiss." She said. Her lips were a few inches from Ayame's, when InuYasha stepped around the corner.

"Hey!" He shouted, distracting the girl. She looked up at InuYasha, and InuYasha's eyes widened as he recognised the girl. He forced it from his mind, and concentrated on Ayame. He walked up, and yanked on the girls arm, pulling her away from Ayame.

"Ow, hey, watch it, InuYasha!" She said, glaring at him. He glared back, and Ayame moved behind him, her hands on the back of his shirt, peeking around to the strange girl.

InuYasha glared at her. "You aren't gonna corrupt this girl too, so get out of here!" He said. "Leave Ayame alone!"

Ayame wondered what InuYasha meant, _this girl too._ Did InuYasha know other girls that this weird one had made a pass on?

"Ayame, eh? Thats a cute name." She said. She looked around InuYasha, and stared directly at Ayame.

"Listen babe, if you ever get the chance to see the real colors of the so called 'Paintball champion InuYasha', then call me, okay?" Ayame hid her face behind InuYasha, and thought about what she had said. She froze as she realized that the girl knew that InuYasha was a paintballer, and what did she mean, 'real colors'?

"Kikyo, get the hell out of here." InuYasha said, his voice laden with disgust. She turned, and walked away, leaving InuYasha with Ayame, and Ayame wondering about InuYasha's past few years. InuYasha turned, and looked at Ayame, knowing that she had questions.

"That girls name is Kikyo, and her sole purpose in life is to go around and try to break up as many happy couples as she can." He said, rubbing her shoulders. Ayame looked up at him.

"She touched my bum!" She said, the tears starting to leak out of the corners of her eyes. InuYasha shrugged. "Eh, she never used to like girls, believe me." He said. He then realized that he said to much, and shut up. Ayame however, looked up at him, her eyes sharp. "What do you mean?" She asked.

InuYasha struggled to find a reasonable explanation.

"Well, I..." He thought for a minute, then decided to come right out with the truth. "I used to date her, a year ago, before I got into paintballing." He said.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you two still going out?"

"Because when I got into paintball, I was stupid, and I tried to get too good, too fast. I let it run my life, and I spent all my money on it. I spent way more time paintballing then I did hanging with her."

Ayame crossed her arms in front of her chest, and shifted her weight to one leg. "Then why am I around?" She asked.

InuYasha laughed. "Only you know that," He said, "But if I had to guess, I'd say it's because I learned from my mistakes. I learned to level out my paintball time, and time that I spent with my friends." He said. "Plus, not to mention that you're actually interested in paintball."

Ayame thought about it. She knew that she had actually spent way more time with InuYasha then on the battlefield or watching him fight. She looked him in the eye, and asked him one more question.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, that was over a year ago." He said. "I can't go back to the way things were, nor do I want to." He said. "I have someone I care about right here." He said, slipping his arms around Ayame's waist. She glared up at him for a few more seconds, before melting. She hugged him back, glad to hear him talk to her. He hadn't hesitated, or showed any sign that he was thinking of a lie, and she couldn't smell fear or anxiety on him, so she decided to trust him. She pulled away from him, about to walk away, when InuYasha lashed out, grabbing the collar and yanking her back toward him. She was pulled against his body, and felt his lips upon hers, so she kissed him back. She moaned, and heard somebody laughing as they walked by.

"I seen that girl earlier and I wondered why she was wearing a collar, now I guess I know..."

Ayame didn't mind, she let them think what ever they wanted. She had a boy who cared about her, and treated her right, so she didn't care what they said. InuYasha stopped kissing her, but he still had his finger hooked around the collar, pulling it snug against the back of her neck. She looked up into his eyes, her mouth slightly open, a light blush on her cheeks. InuYasha snickered, and kissed her hard, letting her know that she was still his for a few more hours. He pushed her up against her locker, and kissed her, not giving her an inch of spare room. He ran his hands all over her body, over her hips and around her tight ass. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw bone, then her thoat, her heavy breathing resonating in his ears. He inhaled her soft scent, slightly spiked again with that spicy smell, and he knew she wanted him. He slid his hands up the back of her T-shirt, and rubbed her back, his fingers touching the strap of her bra. He was dying to unhook it, but he was in school, after all. And then that fact was brought to reality, harshly.

He was yanked away from Ayame by a teacher, who glared down at him.  
"What are you doing?" The teacher asked. InuYasha grinned up at him, really friendly like. "Nothing sir, just showing my girlfriend that I love her, sir." He said. The teacher looked at Ayame, and back at InuYasha.

Ayame blushed heavily. 'Girlfriend? Love???' She wondered if InuYasha was just trying to talk his way out of a detention, or if he was telling the truth. She looked at the boy, being held by the back of his shirt by the buff gym teacher, grinning at him like they had been friends forever. She saw the teacher talking, and InuYasha responding, but she heard none of it, only his words echoing in her mind over and over again.

She saw the teacher release InuYasha, and she leaned against the locker, her chin on her chest, staring at her feet. There were so many things happening today, and she couldn't handle it all. First she found out that InuYasha had a girlfriend, then she was being called his girlfriend, and was talked about as being loved by him. She looked up to see InuYasha looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nothing, InuYasha..." She said.

InuYasha looked at her hard, and she turned her head away. InuYasha gasped as he realized what was bothering her.

"If you're offended by me calling you my girlfriend, then I'm sorry, Ayame." He said. "I really never meant to offend you."

Ayame looked up at him. "Did you mean it?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her. "Huh?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you were just showing your girlfriend that you loved her?"

InuYasha then realized what she meant. He grinned, and hugged her again. "Every damn word." He said. "If that's okay with you." He added quickly, not quite sure what she wanted from him.

Ayame buried her face in his chest. "Thats just fine, InuYasha." She said. She was silent for a few seconds. "So I guess this means we're going out now?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. "Yup, it does." He said. Ayame grinned, and hugged him tightly.

"It isn't the best way to pick up a girl, InuYasha," She said. "But, it sure worked this time." InuYasha grinned, and let her go.

He started walking toward the cafeteria, Ayame at his side, and a few seconds later, felt her slip her hand into his, holding on tightly.

Ray walked downstairs, and glanced at the clock. It was quarter after ten, and nobody was home yet. He went back upstairs and locked his bedroom door, before slipping his paintball guns into his waistband. He went back downstairs and walked out the door, shutting it behind him, but not locking it. He had found out InuYasha's address from a friend who had some friends who knew InuYasha, and now he started running toward InuYasha's place, intent on finding him and talking to him. He cut across the street, totally devoid of cars, and cut through a park. He saw three older guys huddled around each other, smoking something, and he kept a firm grip on his micro-machine guns handles, the whole way through the park. Once out of the park, he released the guns, and kept running, cutting across a few more deserted streets. He finally found the right street, and walked down it, looking for the right house number. He found it close to the end of the street, on the left side, and he walked up the drive, knocking on the door. He waited for a minute, and decided that no one was home. He was about to leave, when his ears caught the sound of movement inside. He stopped, and waited. A few seconds later, InuYasha opened the door, clad in just a baggy pair of cargo pants, the zipper undone, and the button open. He spotted Ray standing on his front steps, and looked behind him. He motioned for Ayame to get decent, and stepped out into the cool night, zipping up his pants. Ray, embarrassed to have inturrupted something, said nothing. InuYasha looked at him.

"What's up, Ray?" He asked, looking at the cat demon. Ray turned his dark eyes to InuYasha and shrugged. "Just dropping by to see how you're doing, but it turns out you're doing pretty well, actually." He said. "Maybe I should have called before I came." InuYasha nodded. "That would have been a bright idea." He said dryly. Just then, Ayame stepped outside, InuYasha's Metallica shirt on. It hung down past her thighs, and InuYasha was sure she had nothing on underneath it. She walked into InuYasha's arms, and kissed him. Ray looked at the girl, and wondered briefly why she had a dog collar around her neck. Perhaps it was some weird sex game they were playing. He looked away. Perhaps it was none of his business. Ayame looked at Ray, and held out her hand. He shook it.

"HI, I'm Ray." He said. "I battled InuYasha a few weeks ago, and got my ass handed to me." He said, by way of introduction. Ayame giggled, and introduced herself.

"My name is Ayame, and I kicked InuYasha's ass a few weeks ago." She said. InuYasha laughed. Ray looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked. "But he's so fast, I could barely keep up with his movements." Ray thought about it for a minute. "You must be a really good player." He said. Ayame laughed. "No, for some reason, InuYasha fights better when he's alone, but he had a group with him when he fought our group." She said. She put her hand on his bare chest.  
"I think he worries too much about his team mates, and can't fight to his full advantage." She said. "It's really sweet, actually." InuYasha grinned and pushed her away.

"Get outta here, I could take you any time, day or night, team or not." He said. Ayame grinned. "Okay." She said. "Are you sure that you want to put that challenge out?" She asked. "I'll destroy you if you actually try to challenge me." She said. InuYasha nodded. "I am challenging you. Are you gonna back down?" He asked. Ayame shook her head. "No way, tomorrow after school, I'll take you down." She said, dissappearing into the house. InuYasha, grinning and shaking his head, looked at Ray.

"Ah, she probably will kill me." He said. Ray nodded. "Well, I see you have some unfinished business to attend to." He said, walking down the steps.

"See you tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded. "Later." He said, walking into the house. He sat next to Ayame on the couch, and she flicked on the TV.

"He's cute," Ayame said. "How old is he?" InuYasha laughed. "Uh-oh, just a few hours into our dating, and already Ayame is sizing up the competition!"

Ayame slapped his chest. "Not like that!" She said. InuYasha changed channels. "I don't know how old he is, actually." He said. "He's never told me."

Ayame nodded, and slid a bit closer to InuYasha. He put his arm around her, and remembered that she was clad only in his T-shirt. But it didn't matter, he was sort of glad they had been inturrupted. He didn't want to have sex with her this early anyway. He wanted it to mean something, not just because they were both aroused, and there was nothing better to do. They cuddled through the rest of the night, then they went to bed, holding each other close as they slept peacefully through the night.

Ray, however, was still awake when three a.m. rolled around. He was thinking about why he had lost to InuYasha, after he had been beaten by his girlfriend. It wasn't that InuYasha should have beaten her just because she was a girl, and was weak, he knew plenty of really good girls. He just thought that she didn't look like a girl with a lot of speed in her. He wasn't sure, maybe she was really fast, but either way, he had to beat InuYasha again. He had to rechallenge him. He had quit his old team for awhile, to do some solo training. He just didn't feel like he was reaching his full potential. He knew he could be so much faster, smoother, and quicker on the draws and shots. He rolled over, and thought about InuYasha. The boy seemed to have everything. A good gun, the skills to use it, a nice girl, a good house, and he had seen a car parked in the garage, so it was obvious that he had a family that cared about him. Ray sighed, and rolled over onto his back again. There was one thing he was missing. And he needed to find it.


	8. InuYasha and Ayame's rematch!

Paintball Match Chapter 8

InuYasha grinned viciously at Ayame, and pulled back harshly on the bolt on the side of his paintball gun, letting it go with a loud snap. She smiled sweetly at him, and walked away, to the other side of the arena. InuYasha didn't know why, but she had chosen to do the 'no rules' competition again, so InuYasha was giving it his all. He had no helmet on, and was in the process of taking off his Metallica shirt, lest it get covered in paint. He laid it gently to the side, and adjusted his belt, tightening it so that his red army camo pants fit snugly around his hips. He had tied his hair back with a piece of fire camo cloth, and was now ready to kick Ayame's ass. He checked his AK replica over, made sure that his hopper was full of paintballs, and then checked his CO2. He figured he was ready, and just then, the buzzer sounded.

InuYasha took off, streaking through the bunkers that covered the area. Suddenly, shots came whizzing toward him, and, adrenaline pumping through his veins, InuYasha threw himself forward, going into a dive. The paintballs streaked by him, all missing him. Halfway through his dive, he brought his gun up, and sighted down the barrel, squeezing off a shot. It flew through the air, and hit Ayame in the upper left arm, and InuYasha grinned as he heard her curse. He hit the ground, and rolled, protecting his gun. He got up, and ran forward as fast as he could, squeezing off shot after shot at her, wanting to end it quickly. He realized that what he had done last time, although his intentions were good, wasn't the best thing to do. He had dragged it out, trying to hit her without hurting her, and had ended up giving her more injuries than if he had just smashed her in the face once as hard as he could.

His eyes narrowed as he searched for Ayame. This time he wouldn't be so gentle.

Ayame looked around, then looked down at her left upper arm, grimacing at the red smear that was on her arm. She wiped it off, revealing the welt underneath. She cursed again, and crept forward, pressing her back up against a head-high bunker. She knew that she would probably lose this battle, but she didn't care. She was just in it for one thing. She wanted to see if she got turned on by being hit again, and if she did, she was going to hate herself. She shrugged, and concentrated on delivering as much whoop-ass as she could to InuYasha.

InuYasha thought back on all his previous battles, and all his experience came back to him. He stopped, not even his pants rustling together, and listened, creeping up slowly to a bunker. He slowly pressed his ear against it, and listened. He could faintly make out the sounds of breathing, and he could feel the fabric moving slightly. He grinned, his white fangs flashing in the sunlight. She was on the other side.

Calling on the element of surprise, he jumped over the top of the bunker, yelling and cursing, distracting her as he cranked his velocity open, taking aim at her.

Ayame heard movement, and she looked to her left, then right, finding no one. She heard yelling, and she looked up, seeing InuYasha drop out of the sky, laughing, his gun pointed at her. Her eyes widened, as she saw his hand leave the back of the gun, where the velocity knob was, and she watched, almost in slow motion, as his hand slid around the trigger, raining down a hail of paintballs on her.

The steady snapping sound of paintballs being shot out of a barrel at over 200 feet per second was punctuated by tinier snapping sounds and screams as the paintballs exploded on Ayame's chest and shoulders.

InuYasha grimaced, but stayed hard on the trigger. He landed, and stood in front of her, spraying paint all over her body. He took a step closer, and let off the trigger for a second, only to lift his left leg and place it on her chest, before pushing harshly, making her fall over. He then resumed firing, hitting her everywhere except the face. Suddenly, Ayame whipped out a pistol and shot him in the forehead. Surprised, InuYasha stopped firing for a second to look at her. She smirked, and squeezed off a few more shots, and InuYasha felt them impact his cheek bone, right underneath his right eye, and his forehead, one hitting as low as his upper lip, spraying paint inside his mouth. He growled, and lashed out with his foot, kicking her hand. She yelped in pain as the gun was kicked out of her rapidly bruising hand, and InuYasha leapt forward, his free hand around her throat, pushing her down onto the ground, his gun pointed at her face. He growled, and lowered his gun, shooting her in the shoulder. She winced, and glared at him.

"You can't win," InuYasha said. "Why do you try?"

Ayame growled back, and stuck her tongue out at him, a pretty childish thing to do, considering their situations. It almost made InuYasha laugh.

"I have my reasons." She said. InuYasha shrugged.

"Reason this." He said dropping his gun and slapping her across the face. Ayame glared back at him, her face bright red. InuYasha figured her face was red because he slapped her, but it was in fact for a very different reason...

Ayame felt like crying. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but for some reason, she was really turned on right now. It wasn't InuYasha shooting her that did it, it was when he pushed her to the ground and bitch slapped her. It made her feel submissive, and him dominant, like he had control over her. She closed her eyes for a second, wondering if she was wrong to feel these things. She didn't know, but she knew that she would never tell InuYasha, he would probably dump her for it. Just that thought pissed her off enough, and she cursed herself for getting turned on in the first place.

In a fit of strength brought on by a bout of anger, she grabbed InuYasha's hand, and twisted it, forcing him to take his hand off her throat, or have his fingers broken. He chose to move his hand. From there, she pushed him backward, flailing out with her hand until she caught him in the face. InuYasha landed on his back, and suddenly, he felt a point between his legs. He froze.

Ayame held the gun between his legs, and grinned at him.

"Give up, InuYasha, or you lose something important to you." She said. InuYasha, his breathing light despite his situation, dropped his AK in the dirt beside him, raising his hands in the air.

"It's all good, don't shoot!" He said, hoping that she wouldn't actually be that desperate.

Ayame grinned, and licked her bottom lip, pressing a bit harder.

"Say you give up." She said.

InuYasha nodded, and wondered if he could cheat fate again. He had the first time, she had almost shot him there, but her gun was out of paint. He wondered if he could pull that off again.

Ayame was waiting. He started sweating, thinking of a way out.

_You really don't want to risk little Little InuYasha, now do you?_ He asked himself, and he answered himself, _No I sure as hell do not!_

He spotted her finger closing around the trigger, and he almost took a heart attack.

"I give up!" He yelled, his breathing heavy. "Just move the gun." He said. "Please!" He added quickly. Ayame smirked victoriously at him, and hesitated a second before slowly moving the gun away. She stood up, and enjoyed her victory over the mighty InuYasha.

InuYasha started to get up, when she held her hand out. InuYasha took it, and smiled as she pulled him up.

"Good fight, InuYasha, but it looks like the superior fighter won." She said smugly. "More like the _cheapest _fighter..." InuYasha muttered.

"What was that?" Ayame asked, her hand straying to the gun holstered at her side.

"Uh, nothing!" He said, looking around. "I didn't say nothing, you hear something?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I thought I heard you praising me, but I guess I was wrong." She said. "That's too bad, if you know what I mean." She said, fingers playing with the handle of her gun.

InuYasha groaned. "Yeah, you the greatest babe, I'll never forget it, either!" He said. She smiled, obviously pleased, then dropped the threats, knowing it was only funny for so long before it became annoying.

"So where are you going, InuYasha?" She asked, exiting the arena. InuYasha turned up the street, Ayame right beside him.

"Hmm, I think I might stay at your place for a while." He said, and she smiled, taking his hand.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" She said, squeezing his hand. InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, but before anything happens, I'm locking up that gun."

Ayame looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"That won't do much, you know." She said. "I got four or five of them."

InuYasha paled visibly, and cursed loudly, making Ayame laugh.

Sango and Miroku awoke slowly, and realized that they were all tangled up together in their blankets. It took a few seconds for Miroku to realize that he was in Sango's bed, and then the lecherous thoughts started flowing. He grinned, and rolled over, slipping his hand around Sango's waist.

"Oh Sango..." He said suggestively, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging for her to fill in. Sango rolled over, and kissed him.

"I know what your thinking, Miroku," She said. Miroku's hopes rose. "And no." She said. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"At least, not right now." She said, running her hand over his chest. Miroku had hope again, and he laughed.

"Hey Sango, I always wondered, since you can touch my chest, does that mean I can touch your chest?" He asked.

Sango laughed. "Mayyybe." She said slyly.

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm, I like this." He said, leaning over her. He kissed her, and placed his hand on her waist, slowly sliding it up. He waited until he was almost touching her breast, before stopping, continuing on with the kiss. A few seconds later, Sango's hand pushed his hand onto her breast, and the pleasure started, for both of them.

Kagome smiled up at Kouga, and he grinned down at her. They were in the middle of a field, having a picnic in the afternoon sun, when Kagome had decided to lay down. Kouga followed suit, and laid down right beside her, gripping her hand tightly with his. Kagome sighed, and scooted over until she was right beside him, her body against his. He loved that feeling, even more so when she got bored of staring at the clouds, and decided to stare at him instead. She turned over, and looked at him, making him blush. She giggled.

"I didn't even do anything, Kouga!" She said, laughing. Kouga nodded. "I know," He said. "But I can't help it when I'm so close to such a beautiful woman, I'm going to blush." He said, leaning over her. He slowly kissed her, the picnic basket forgotten beside them as they lost themselves in each others kisses.

_Ayame grinned, and stared at InuYasha stretched out on her bed, arms spread out, both hand-cuffed to her bed posts. He was staring at her with his beautiful golden eyes filled with uncertainty, and wonder. He struggled vainly for a few seconds against his handcuffs, before accepting defeat. He was shirtless, and his red flamed cargo pants were hanging loosely off his hips, and she was about to see just how much looser they could be, when everything disappeared..._

"...Ayame?"

Ayame shook her head, shaking the day-dream out of her head.

"Ayame!"

She looked over and saw InuYasha looking at her, worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked. Ayame nodded, trying to cover up her embarrassment for being caught day-dreaming.

"Yeah, I'm fne." She said.

InuYasha kept looking at her.

"You were drooling and making little growling noises." He said. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Ayame blushed, and nodded, wanting him to drop it.

"okay..." He said, letting go of the subject, at her unbidden request.

Ray jogged down the street, hoping that InuYasha was home, and that he wasn't busy, like last time. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to see the hanyou, and for some reason just thinking about InuYasha made him incredibly happy, filled him with strength, ready to take on anything. He discarded those thoughts, and tried to think of something else. The light from the street light he was passing was a nice yellow/gold color. Sorta like InuYasha's eyes..

"Dammit!" He cursed, wishing he had a better capacity to control his mind and it's thoughts. As if it could hear him, his mind started to piss him off, thinking about what it would be like if InuYasha started to remove that shirt of his...

Ray blushed, and threw those thoughts away. He didn't know why, but thoughts like those were becoming more frequent. He shrugged, and continued running, desperate to see InuYasha.


	9. Lemon

Paintball Chapter 9.

Ray slowed, and climbed the steps to InuYasha's house, pausing as he raised his fist to knock. He shrugged, and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. Nothing. A few minutes later, he knocked again, and he heard someone moving around inside. A few seconds later, someone opened the door, and Ray came face to face with whom he suspected was InuYasha's mother.

"H-hello." He said, nervously. "Is InuYasha around?"

InuYasha's mother looked down at him, and smiled apologetically.

"No, sorry dear, he went to spend the night at his girlfriends house." She said. Ray felt dissappointment flood through his body.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." He said, turning away.

"Do you want her address?" She asked, and one of Ray's ears flicked back, catching her words.

"Sure." He said, turning around. InuYasha's mother went back into the house, and came back out a few seconds later with an address written down on a piece of paper.

"Here you go, dear." She said, handing it to him. He nodded and said his thanks, before turning around and jogging down the driveway.

"Do you want a ride over there?" She asked. "It's dark out!"

Ray turned at the bottom of the driveway, and shook his head.

"No thank you." He said. "I like to run."

With that, he turned, and took off, running across the street, glancing once at the piece of paper in his hand.

InuYasha felt Ayame's hands holding his behind his back, and he knew that he could easily break her grasp, but he didn't want to right now. Ayame said she had a surprise for him, and he was wondering what it was. She had all the lights off in the house, and said that her parents were out at a friends house, where they would be staying the night. Curious as to what the surprise was, he let her lead him over to her bed, where he sat for a few seconds.

"Keep your eyes closed." She ordered, and InuYasha knew better than to dis-obey her, so he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, not opening them. A few seconds later, Ayame moved back over to him, and crawled onto the bed, moving behind him.

"Stay still, InuYasha." She said. "Promise you won't move?"

InuYasha nodded, and thought that she was probably doing something near him and if he moved he would knock something out of her hands. He then realized just how wrong he was when he felt cold metal snap around both his wrists, and rapid clicking sounds reached his ears. He forgot what she had told him, and his eyes opened, and he realized that his hands had just been handcuffed behind him. He felt Ayame's hands on his forearm, and he felt her press up against his back.

"Stand up." She said softly, her warm breath tickling his ear. He did so, and she stood up too, pushing him forward, making him walk. InuYasha was made to walk through the dark living room, and down the stairs, into the basement. It was even darker down here, but his pupils rapidly expanded, allowing in as much light as possible, so some things were visible. He was led to the centre of the basement, where a lone pole went from the floor to the ceiling. He was made to stand with his back to the pole while Ayame undid the handcuffs. InuYasha thought about pulling away while they were undone, but he was barely forming the thought when the cuffs were back on, this time around the pole. InuYasha shrugged, and decided that he had no choice now. Ayame finished locking the handcuffs, and moved in front of him, tossing the keys to the handcuffs behind her. InuYasha really hoped that she didn't lose them, and was about to ask what she was doing, when Ayame moved up close to him.

"Hey, InuYasha." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What kind of fantasies do you have?" She asked. InuYasha blinked, and then blushed as a few choice ones came to mind.He would never ever tell her about them. Ayame put her hand on his chest, and pressed her body up against him, looking up at him.

"Eh, InuYasha?" She asked. "I'll show you one of mine..." She slowly raised herself up, and kissed him on the lips, her hand still on his chest. InuYasha blushed, and returned the kiss, wishing he could put his arms around her. Instead he settled for whatever bit of her touch she was willing to give him. Ayame finished the kiss, not wanting InuYasha to even control that. She was in total control here, and she would start and stop the kisses. She gripped the hem of his Metallica shirt, and slowly raised it up, and over his head, letting it slide down his arms to get trapped by the handcuffs, between InuYasha's body and the pole. She stepped closer to him, sliding one leg between his, and slowly slipped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"This is part of my fantasy." She whispered, before kissing him again. She hugged him tight and pressed her body up against his, her hardened nipples pressing against his chest through her shirt. She broke off the kiss again, and moved away, slipping her hands down his shoulders and down his chest to his stomach. She trailed her fingers lightly over his protruding hip bones, and then stepped forward again, closing the distance between them as she slid her hands around his hips, to his bum, gently squeezing him and pulling him into her. She pressed her hips against his, and kissed his collar bone, moaning softly. She started sucking on his neck, and running her hands all over his body. By now, InuYasha was getting quite aroused, and his arousal showed obviously. Ayame opened her legs a bit, and pushed her hips forward, rubbing against him,making him gasp. She moaned, and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued to rub herself on him. She continued that for a few minutes, before moving on, kissing him again, and stepping away. His ears flattened against his head at the loss of contact, and a small whine escaped his throat.

Ayame grinned, and kneeled down in front of him, her hands on the waist band of his pants. She looked up at him, and he stared down at her, blushing heavily, wondering if she would do what she was hinting at.

Ayame did. She slowly pulled down his loose camouflaged cargo pants, and then his boxers, to reveal his erection. She slowly wrapped her hand around him, and started stroking him, hand travelling from the base of his penis to the head, and back again, slowly, teasing him. InuYasha whimpered as his penis got even harder, and throbbed in her teasing hand. He tilted his head back, and didn't see her open her mouth, so it was a surprise when he felt her warm mouth around the tip of his penis. He gasped, and looked down, seeing her slowly sliding his penis into her mouth, and partway down her throat. InuYasha moaned when he felt the heat from her mouth and throat envelope him, and he shuddered when her tongue went to work, pleasuring every part of him as she slowly pulled back, her fangs grazing the surface of his skin, tickling him.

InuYasha moaned a bit louder when she went down on him the second time, this time taking even more of him into her throat and going faster. She slid her hand up and down the part of his penis that she couldn't take into her mouth, and closed her eyes, concentrating on pleasuring him. She slowly increased the pace, setting a comfortable pace that she could handle, and that he would enjoy.

And enjoy it he did. A few minutes later, he was moaning loudly as he came, squirting his warm cum into her mouth and down her throat. She concentrated on the head of his penis, flicking her tongue over it as he came, increasing the pleasure for him, and making his whole body shake. When he was done, she slowly stood up, and smiled at him, as he looked at her in amazement, his eyes glazed over with pleasure and the after effects of an orgasm. She smiled, and leaned up, whispering softly in his ear.

"I'm not done yet."

InuYasha's eyes widened as she bent down, picking up a bottle, from where it had laid on the floor, next to the pole he was chained to. He couldn't see what it was, but he could tell just by the scent as soon as she opened it that it was baby oil. Very slippery stuff.

She poured some into her hand, and placed her hand on his lower stomach, slowly moving her hand around, the baby oil making her hand slippery. She slowly let her hand trail lower, until she was gently stroking his erection. She continued to go really slowly, but made sure that she had a semi-tight grip on him, tight enough to feel good, not tight enough to hurt him. She slid her hand all the way from the base of his penis to the head, where she wrapped her hand around, fingers brushing against his sensitive tip, and sliding back down again. InuYasha was now in heaven. She had just given him a sweet blowjob, now she was giving him an amazing handjob. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky, and he closed his eyes and moaned, feeling a light sweat run down his body as her fingers slipped over the tip of his penis. She continued this very slowly, for about fifteen minutes, never speeding up, and not slowing down, and it eventually resulted in an even bigger and stronger orgasm than his last one. He gasped as he finally ejaculated, and still she didn't stop, her mouth on the tip of his penis as he came, her hand slipping up and down his penis, increasing the pleasure tenfold as he came. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he asked her to stop.

"Please stop." He said, his whole body shaking.

Ayame smiled, and knew that he would be extra sensitive after just reaching orgasm. She continued her slow strokes, and looked up at him, enjoying his moan and involuntary muscle movement as her fingertips grazed the tip of his head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

InuYasha's back arched, and his voice came out in a ragged gasp.

"Please stop." He said. Ayame smiled, and removed her hand from his throbbing erection. InuYasha sighed in contentment and exhaustion as he realized that he had just cum twice. He looked down at Ayame, and smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "That was the best thing I've ever felt."

Ayame smiled, and stood up.

"Don't worry, InuYasha, there is plenty more where that came from." She said, before taking off her shirt.

"I'm only just beginning."

Ray came to a stop at the bottom of the driveway, and realized that all the lights were off in the house. This either meant that they were gone, or they were sleeping, and Ray figured that they were sleeping. But, he thought, no self-respecting teen goes over to stay the night at his girlfriends house, and goes to bed early. Especially since it was a sleepover, they were bound to be making out, or cuddling, or something. He decided not to bother them, and instead he climbed a nearby tree and settled in, waiting for morning.


End file.
